A Glorious Illusion
by alberto12
Summary: Zaun's infamous machine herald crosses paths with the mysterious woman who is known as the deceiver of many things. Viktor and Leblanc become unlikely allies in an alliance that may lead to a more...intimate relationship between the pair. Will Viktor's cold emotionless self be able to handle the tricky deceiver of a woman as Leblanc?
1. An Unlikely Alliance

**A/N: hey everyone, so like my other League of Legends fanfic, this one is also located on Wattpad! I'd just rather not be accused of stealing content so I want you all to know that haha! And in case you were all wondering, my username on wattpad is** ** _adrianrojas666_** **for those of you interested in my writings!**

As odd as it was, Zaun appeared to be a city at peace on this particular day. All was quiet, even the champions themselves hardly made any effort to make their appearance known. The scent of smog and humidity filled the air as nearby factories hummed quietly in the distance from the workings of machinery.

One particular building however was far more quiet than usual. A certain individual whom rumors had it was building an army lived in the ruins of this particular structure which had once been a factory but was now abandoned. Were the rumors true? Very much so.

The individual who lived in the building was neither human nor machine-but in a sense a combination of both. A cyborg at best. Although several nearby residents had claimed to have seen the man exit the building at times, no one really seemed to pay it any mind. In a sense, that was alright. The machine herald did indeed enjoy his time of privacy after all.

The interior of this particular building was clearly in damage-cracked walls, chipped floors and rodents that emerged from holes on the side of the floor. Despite that however, it was clear that someone had done some renovation to the structure since large canisters of machinery lay against most of the walls. Heavy wiring ran across most of the floor except for the center to create a path that wouldn't be too difficult to walk through. If one were to walk down the aisle they would be taken up several steps. Above those steps was a throne that was crafted from metals and scraps which had been scavenged by the individual who lived here.

Sitting in the throne was none other than Viktor, the man who claimed to not be man nor machine. His left hand lay on top of the arm rest at his throne while his right hand clutched his mechanical staff. Although he wasn't looking at anyone in particular his eyes showed a hint of caution.

Ever since he has awoken, he had grown wary due to the feeling of being watched. He couldn't see anyone or hear anything out of the ordinary but the feeling persisted nontheless. " _Who has enough power to be able to mask their presence this well against the likes of me? Is it a mage? Wizard? Perhaps that fool Ryze?"_ Viktor began to ponder as he remained at his throne, staring straight down the aisle at the wires and cords that lay beside the machinery he had worked on.

For several more minutes Viktor didn't dare say a word but soon he grew impatient that the person who easy watching him hadn't revealed themselves. " _This is pointless...if this mage wanted me dead they'd have done it by now. Clearly I'm being watched for some alternative reason"_

With a sigh, the machine herald taps the floor with his staff and raises his head slightly, his eyes glowing to give off intimidation to the individual watching him. "Very well then...come on out. I have no time for games and certainly not a game of hide and seek."

For a moment all was quiet but then Viktor narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of something ahead of him. In the distance, standing next to the wires and machinery, a figure began to emerge as though removing a stealth spell. The male certainly was even more surprised when the figure turned out to be a woman in a rather revealing outfit who bore a cape and staff, oddly similar to his.

"Who are you?" The male demanded, his eyes shooting the female a piercing glare. The woman gazes up at the mechanical male with cool and calm eyes. She offers a warm smile that Viktor could hardly believe was genuine. "Who am I? I'm offended...you haven't heard of me?"

Viktor scoffs, pointing his staff at the woman. "Of course not. Who has ever heard of a woman with no name?"

The female chuckles calmly, almost amused that the male was being so arrogant in her presence. "If you must know, I am Leblanc. Evaine Leblanc" she tells him with a soothing grin on her face.

The cyborg male for some reason was beginning to fidget in his seat. He didn't like the way she was talking one bit. She was acting so carefree and didn't seem to find him the least intimidating. But more than that, he was certain he had heard her name before. "Hmph...Leblanc is it? Yes, I've heard things about you. You're that deceiving witch aren't you? The one associated with Noxus?" He asks, although more than that was making a statement since he was certain the information was true.

Leblanc slowly began to circle around the aisle as she made her way towards the steps that Viktor lay ahead of. "Yes you are correct. Although deceiving is a harsh word, don't you think herald?"

Viktor straightens up at being addressed and rests his head upon his hand. "So you do know who I am."

The female nods slowly as she stops right before the first of his steps while glancing up at him. "Of course. What woman would I be to not know the name of the one I seek?"

"Hold on a second now woman...you mean to tell me you came all the way from Noxus just to see me? Why?" He asked rather blatantly, being rather confused why a woman as powerful as Leblanc was interested in him. Again, Viktor could feel himself tensing up as she gives him a soothing smile. Something about the way she smiled was just...off.

"Surely you're aware of the current alliance between Zaun and Noxus. I thought perhaps a man of your caliber would be fitting to personally assist" the woman explains to him, her smile replaced by a more serious expression.

Viktor taps his fingers as though thinking through what she had just said. It was true that currently Noxus and Zaun had agreed to an alliance but it was more or less a mutual agreement to not attack each other rather than actually helping each other. "Hmm...most amusing," the machine herald replies as he nods briefly, processing her information. "You say you wish to assist me...but you realize what my ultimate goal is don't you?" He asks her, wondering what her true motives were.

"Why of course I'm aware of what your goals are. You're the one that Piltover considers a mad man for wanting to purify them with your glorious evolution, yes?" Leblanc states flatly, tilting her head to one side.

"Correct" the male grunted, staring down the female, wondering where she was going with that bit of information

"Well let's just say that things at Noxus are...getting out of hand. The generals argue-especially Darius and Swain. The way things are going, a civil war may break out. If that happens I want to ensure I have protection. You're crafting an army aren't you?" Leblanc asks the male as she starts to carefully walk up the steps and stands directly in front of Viktor.

"Hmph...well what of it?" The male replies, not denying the fact that he was indeed attempting to craft an army of mechanical beings. Nodding ever so slightly, the female mage began to circle around the male's throne for a while before stopping behind it and placing her hands on top. "All I ask for is your protection. If things at Noxus get hasty, I would prefer to have the safety of an entire army rather than be on my own if Swain becomes wary of my trust. I may be an all powerful witch but I wouldn't be able to overcome what would occur at Noxus" Leblanc continued, her tone never wavering and remaining as serious as ever. As much as it irritated Viktor that she wasn't fearful of him, he couldn't help but nod in agreement at her points.

"Tch...fine then woman. I'll allow it...for now at least" the cyborg tells her curtly as he taps his staff on the floor while sitting up straight.

Viktor almost immediately jolted up however as he saw the female's hand gently lay on his shoulder. "Thank you herald. I'll be sure to be of use to you in the meantime" the female mage told him in a calm voice.

That was it. Viktor couldn't take it anymore. Lowly growling, the male quickly reaches for the female's wrist and grabs it, keeping a tight grip. "What's your fascination in me woman? There are plenty of other Zaun champions who would be willing to assist you so why me? I know of your reputation woman."

Leblanc lets out a shocked gasp at her wrist being grabbed and at first attempted to pull away but felt how tight the male's grip on her was. She knew she had to choose her next words quick or it would be the end of her. Even with her staff in her free hand she couldn't just attack him since he had immediately set his death ray to aim at her.

"Viktor...I know about you. About your little incident before you became...who you are no-"

"Don't talk to me about the past, woman! That man is no more" the machine herald snaps angrily, hating being reminded of his former self. To him it showed weakness to be told of how fragile he had been as a human.

Leblanc lets out a calm sigh and nods. "I apologize herald. But my point here is that I believe you're an intelligent man who the world has forgotten...let me help you show them how glorious you are."

Viktor couldn't help but pause at hearing her words, his grip on her hand loosening. As much as he wanted to say she was just flattering him to get out of his grasp, her words did sound sincere. "But why me, woman? Why come to me!" He barked out, asking once more as though still unconvinced.

"You really want to ask why? Herald, you're one of the few, if not, the only champion to have an augmented body. I find you uttermost interesting" the female tells him calmly, her expression relaxed and unafraid as the robotic male glanced at her. Viktor couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh. It seemed that no matter how much he pushed her, she wouldn't show a hint of fear-perhaps she wasn't afraid of him after all and truly only desired to help him. " _Its still sketchy. Why would a mere human mage be interested in my glorious evolution?_ " the augmented male thought to himself. With a sneer, Viktor finally waves her off and leans back in his seat, releasing her hand. "Alright woman, I get it. But don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you. You have a reputation for deceiving people don't you?"

"I won't betray you dear herald" Leblanc replied in a soothing and mysterious voice, her eyes locked on his as her lips remained with a narrow seriousness. Scoffing, the mechanical male stands up and leans in slightly on the female, attempting to intimidate her. "We'll just see about that, won't we?"

The woman merely nodded as she met his gaze with a look of amusement. "Indeed we shall."

"Hmph..." Viktor grunted as he strode past her, walking down the set of steps as he began making his way down the aisle. Mumbling to himself, the herald couldn't help but grow more irritated by the second. " _Why is she so confident? She shows no fear whatsoever when speaking to me...does she realize what I'm capable of!"_

Just as Viktor continued in his thoughts, he stopped walking when he saw that Leblanc was leaned up against a wall directly in front of him, waiting. "What took you so long, dear?" she asked innocently behind a wicked grin. Growling, the male shook his head and approached her. "Don't try and make a fool of me in my own home, woman."

The female sorceress glanced around casually at the ruins of what the herald called his "home".

"Hardly seems like any home if you ask me. No offense meant by that" Leblanc tells him coolly as she switches hands in holding her staff, still marveling at the area around her. "Bah! If you'd seen the place before you would know this is a complete renovation! I built everything here with my bare hands! It took countless hours and days of hard work to create this and I won't take any insults from you."

Leblanc couldn't help but chuckle at his words, seeing how easily he grew irritated. " _He truly is a fascinating man. A lot more defensive than you'd think even with all those upgrades on him_ " she thought to herself. "Dear trust me, all I'd need to do is twirl my staff like so and you'd see a grand masterpiece before you" the woman told him, circling around the herald slowly with a smirk forming on her lips. Viktor as usual wasn't amused and shook his head. "But that wouldn't be a genuine creation now would it? All you do is craft illusions, woman."

"That may be true but my illusions have a way of making people question reality. Besides, its far more simpler to just fool people and get my way than be truthful and wait to develop an actual relationship" the female mage explained to the herald as she glanced up at the ceiling and frowned, somewhat disappointed that he hadn't worked on the top of the building at all. "Che...and you wonder why I have trouble trusting you" Viktor mutters as he placed his hand upon the large door which oddly resembled a dungeon-like door made of metal. Seconds later he pushes it open and walks out of the room, Leblanc following behind him. Sighing heavily, the male let his head hang low as he heard the female's footsteps behind him. "How long do you plan on following me? I've already agreed to this personal alliance so what more do you want from me?" Viktor demanded, his voice raising due to his impatience with Leblanc.

"As long as I deem necessary, dear herald. I know our alliance has been ensured but I'd like to witness for myself just what you're capable of" the female told him in her same mellow tone that continued to annoy the augmented male. For a moment Viktor didn't say a word-almost as though trying to figure out what to do with her. Before he could finally speak his mind however, he saw that the female had slid her arm around his, beginning to lead their walk. "My dear, trust me when I say that there's strength in numbers. Allow me to stay by your side just a short while, yes?" Leblanc asked, her head tilted to the side as she gazed upon the herald's glowing eyes.

"Fine! So be it..." the male finally managed to utter out in a rather displeased tone that told the female he wasn't particularly thrilled. "But mark my words if you even dare try to trick me-" Viktor had begun but was cut off by Leblanc as she reassured him. "I won't betray you. I only deceive those who aren't worth my time. I've proven that I'm interested in your cause, haven't I?"

Grunting, the cyborg male only shrugged. "So you say. But only time will tell where you stand in relation to my goals, woman..."

To the male's surprise, the woman suddenly released his arm and knelt down, bowing her head slightly. "Then I shall remain at your side until you learn to accept me. I will obey your every word if that's what it takes. I'll prove to you that I'm worth more than what I say."

Viktor was at a loss for words at what he had just witnessed. This woman-someone who had just met him was pledging herself for his cause and going as far as requesting to be his servant just so he would trust her. That was most certainly enough to gain the herald's attention.

"Hmph...stand up woman," Viktor tells her with his staff tapping the floor directly in front of where she had knelt. Obeying him, Leblanc slowly got back onto her feet and raised her head to meet his gaze. Nodding slightly, the augmented male rubs his chin. "You would go this far just to earn my trust? Now this is too good an opportunity to pass up. Very well...I'll allow it. For now that is" he mutters quietly and looks away after he sees her smile.

"I'll make sure not to disappoint" Leblanc tells him as she bows slightly. "You'd better hope not. You won't last long otherwise" he says with a scoff as he quickly walks off, his cape trailing behind him as he left the female alone so he could recollect his thoughts in peace. Even though the rest of the day remained rather quiet, both individuals had many thoughts to tangle with on their own agendas. Viktor would remain locked up in his master bedroom while the mysterious Leblanc had decided to make her way back to the main room where she sat on Viktor's throne and stroked her chin eagerly as she began to think. "Viktor the machine herald...what lies ahead for you I wonder?"


	2. March to Piltover

Several days after the machine herald and the deceiving mage had agreed to collaborate in hopes of an alliance, things had been quiet for the most part. Well other than the occasional outbursts from Viktor whenever he swore that he needed his privacy and Leblanc refused to leave his side.

Slamming the door behind himself, the augmented male lets out a heavy sigh. "Damn that woman...can't a man get some peace around here?" he muttered, shaking his head. In a way it was odd how a man who was so isolated and lacking friends was refusing someone who in a sense was hoping to be just that.

"I thought that you didn't consider yourself a man, dear."

The voice was enough to startle the male as he glanced in front of him to see the female sitting at the center of his bed with her legs crossed. Growling, Viktor rubs his hair and sighs. "Must you always sneak up on me like that? There's a reason I lock the damn door, woman."

Leblanc nods as though understanding his point as she leans back slightly in the comfortable bed. "I know that but perhaps you've forgotten that I said I wouldn't leave your side. This is more than just me being persistent-if someone were to launch an attack on you would it suit you better to be alone?"

"Hah! Who would ever go out of their way to attack me all the way out here? Even those Piltover fools know better than to come strolling into Zaun like that" Viktor snaps, shaking his head. With a sigh, Leblanc shrugs her shoulders. "It was merely an example. My point being that I wish to ensure your safety since I'm your servant for the time being."

"Tch...What is it with you and worrying so much about me anyways?" the male mutters in irritation as he wanders over to the opposite side of the bed and sits down. "This alliance of ours means nothing if you're dead" Leblanc replies in a cold and serious tone although it was clear she thought the question was a ridiculous one. Sneering, Viktor ignores her words and decides to check on his augmented arm, tinkering with it to make sure it was in mint condition.

Curious, the female mage leaned over from across the bed and placed a hand on the metal man's shoulder as she peeked at him. "What is it you're doing now, dear herald?"

"What's it look like, woman? Fixing my arm, of course" Viktor spat out in annoyance as he continued to keep his attention on his arm. "And why is it you're working on your arm? Is it truly necessary at the moment?" the woman deceiver asked curiously, wondering why the male needed to have his arm checked out this very moment. It was the first time she'd seen the augmented male perform such actions in the past days she'd stayed with him and it was odd why today was any different.

Viktor finally stops working on his arm and turns his head to glance at Leblanc slowly. "You truly want to know why this is necessary?"

"I do" the woman replied with a nod. Scoffing. The mechanical male shrugs and decides to just tell her his reasons. "I so happen to be preparing for the upcoming battle. I doubt I'd make it out of Piltover unscathed so the better equipped I am, the higher the chance of being unharmed."

"What...!" Leblanc gasped out, her tone for once actually faltering from its usual calm state. It was a definite surprise to her that Viktor planned on invading Piltover so soon even knowing he had an army of machines at his disposal.

The cyborg-like male couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. "What's the matter? Don't think I can handle the fools at Piltover?"

Leblanc shook her head and let out a sigh. "No its not that. I'm just surprised you plan on overthrowing Piltover so soon. I didn't realize you had everything you needed already"

"Of course I have everything I need! You think I'd just charge into Piltover blindly without a plan, woman?" The male snorts, his eyes narrowing as he stares Leblanc down.

The female shakes her head, her hands resting in her lap as she looked back at him calmly. "Not at all, dear herald. I presume you have everything thought out and planned. Forgive me if I offended you."

Viktor couldn't help but groan when he heard her reply. "What is it with you and acting so damn submissive around me? It's obnoxious!"

For some reason, Leblanc couldn't help but smile and then soon after let out a chuckle as she politely covered her mouth. "Oh herald, it's not about being submissive, it's just a matter of having manners."

"Manners-!? Hmph..." Viktor had immediately become angered but soon calmed down, shaking his head. "Manners or not, it's just something I don't see often."

"Oh? And why is that herald? Because of your intimidating appearance? Or perhaps your plan to cleanse the human race with robots and machinery?" Leblanc questioned him with a brow raised. Growling lowly, the machine herald gives the female a grim look, almost as though he was considering striking her. "It matters not. After today, I'll have all of Piltover bowing before me and begging for mercy!"

"A splendid sight that shall be indeed" Leblanc replies with a soft smile forming at her lips. Something about the way she spoke however made the machine herald pause. The way she had said that particular sentence was almost a though she planned on joining Viktor in his march to Piltover-something he hadn't considered at all.

"Wait a second now woman...do you plan on joining me?" he asked in a baffled tone, still rather uncertain if she really even wanted to come along.

The female mage nods slowly and smiles before responding. "Why of course I'm coming along. I was the one who said I'd never leave your side after all-"

"No" Viktor snapped flatly in a harsh tone.

"Beg your pardon...?"

"I said no," the augmented male curtly replied, averting his eyes as he saw the disappointment in the female's gaze. "You'd only get in the way. I don't want to keep my eye on more individuals than necessary. It's already going to be a pain watching out for the Piltover fools."

"You can't seriously be considering going in on your own like that" Leblanc protested, her voice trying to remain calm but showing a hint of concern. "Hmph...who says I'm alone, I have all my machines to protect me if needed" Viktor replies with a stare that told the female he wasn't going to change his opinion easily.

With a sigh, Leblanc shakes her head. "Machines that don't have emotions could hardly register as reliable protection."

Viktor suddenly glares at the female, his hands curling up into fists. "What are you saying, woman? Machines aren't capable of your expectations?" he muttered in a hostile tone. The female couldn't help but give the male a puzzled look. She had no idea why the machine herald suddenly was angered at her...that was, until she realized how her words sounded.

"I apologize herald...I meant no offense or regard to you personally when referring to machines" she replies softly, bowing her head apologetically.

"Tch...your words mean nothing. They're a false statement spoken by a woman of false standards" the herald grunts in an aggravated tone. "So do you? Have emotions?" Leblanc suddenly asked.

"What?" Viktor glanced at the female with a look of confusion. "Do you have emotions?" the woman repeated, a lot slower this time.

At hearing this, the machine herald growls. "Are you mocking me, woman!?"

"Not at all. I'm asking this question with sincerity" Leblanc replied in a calm tone that Viktor realized was in fact genuine. Even then however, the herald found difficulty in answering her question. It was almost as though the female mage had hit a tough topic for him.

Sneering, the machine-like male stands up and makes his way towards the door. "If you truly wish to accompany me on my journey later today then make yourself useful and don't drag me down. Dead weight has no right to be by my side" he snaps at her while opening his door and walking off.

The female deceiver couldn't help but remain in her place as she watched the male wander off. There was definitely something wrong and the fact that he hadn't answered her question proved it. Nontheless, a smile curved at her lips as she heard the herald accept her offer of joining him. "I knew you'd come around, dear herald."

Making his way down to his main room, Viktor began flicking on nearly every single switch. It was something he had only done once while running tests with his inventions but now was being performed for it's true purpose.

With each switch turning on, more machinery began to clatter and grind as the tubes that held the humanoid robots began to unlatch. Moments later the machines began to step outside of their tubes and turn slowly-creaking slightly as they did-to face their creator who was already resting upon his so called throne as he marveled at his creations.

"Yes...that's it. Rise and gaze upon me! Bask in my light creations, for I am your ruler and rightful creator!" Viktor boasted as he raised his staff above his head whilst pointing it towards the machines. The staff began to give off a purple glow and as the machines stared into it, their eyes too began to glow the same color-almost as though caught in a trance by it.

"That's it...you will all do as I command! For as long as I hold this staff, my evolution will know no end!" the machine herald yells out proudly, his eyes flickering with excitement and arrogance.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is practically an illusion you placed on them" Leblanc's voice called out directly beside the machine herald. The augmented male nearly dropped his staff in utter surprise at seeing the woman beside him. He quickly turns to glare at her and shakes his head. "Woman, must you always sneak up on me like that?"

The female mage chuckles as she leans against the throne and offers a sly smile. "It isn't necessary but I do enjoy it very much."

Viktor scoffs and gives Leblanc a disgusted look. "You truly and literally know how to grind my gears, woman."

"Yet surprisingly you haven't decided to kill me yet" the female notes, a smile forming at her lips. Glaring at her, Viktor shakes his head. "You wouldn't be a very useful ally if you were dead now would you?" the augmented male tells her as he leans back in his throne.

"I'm flattered you actually consider me a true ally at this point herald. Comes to show how far we've progressed these past few days, yes?" Leblanc says, offering the male a gentle smile. "Don't get ahead of yourself woman. I still don't exactly trust you all that much. If you as much as attempt anything close to betraying me I'll have you killed on the spot" Viktor snaps in a cold tone.

The woman lets out a gasp, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh my...you're a harsh man, aren't you herald?"

"When was I not, foolish woman?" He sneers as he stands from his throne and makes his way down the aisle, walking past his machines that moved aside for him as he passed. Smirking, the female mage trailed behind the male with her cape swaying in the distance as the herald's machines gazed at her curiously as though she were some form of odd specimen.

Moments later both Viktor and Leblanc were outside the building-on the damp and foggy streets of Zaun. As usual the factories in the distance clattered away working at their own form of machinery while smog filled the air. Although the machine herald was used to it and payed it no mind, Leblanc continued to marvel at the vast city with an immense curiosity.

"Oh quit it with the damned looks. Nothing about Zaun is all that fascinating anyways, woman" the machine-like male snapped, glaring at the female. "Quite the contrary, herald. This environment is completely different than Noxus. I find it most amusing" Leblanc replies as she glances at the sky, a look of calm peacefulness in her eyes.

Viktor couldn't help but stare at the female with a certain look of awe. She was one of the few people who didn't seem to mind the environment that Zaun brought on and for that he somehow appreciated her. As the herald watched her, Leblanc caught his eye and stared back curiously.

Seeing that she had caught sight of him, Viktor averted his eyes and stood up straight. "Hmph...enough of the scenery. We march to Piltover now and we go fast. I don't wish to waste any more time, woman."

Nodding, Leblanc walked behind the machine herald as he began to head off. "As you wish, herald."

Moments later, the entire army of mechanical humanoids began to follow in rows directly behind the pair of champions.

As they walked out of the city of Zaun, citizens began to speak in hushed voices of what was occurring or what would happen. Despite hearing the voices however, Viktor didn't appear fazed as he continued his march until they wandered throughout an empty trail.

All was quiet as the pair marched onward without a word, the sound of machines clattering behind them being the only noise offered. Leblanc did however wish to speak although was unsure how to engage in conversation when the herald retained such a serious expression that showed he wanted to arrive at Piltover as quickly as possible.

"Herald"

The male turns his head to gaze at the woman who called his voice. "What do you want, woman?"

"When we get to Piltover I was wondering what your plan was?" Leblanc asked, holding her own staff firmly in her left hand. "My plan? Hmm...it's simple. I push most of my army from the front while you take several of my creations through the back to cause causes distraction. From there I'll split my army towards opposite directions to separate the Piltover forces while I attack at the center and await _him_ "

"Who exactly are you referring to?" the female mage asked with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. Viktor paused a moment as though unsure if he truly wanted to mention the name of the man who had made him who he now was.

"Hmph...when I was still human, a man by the name of Jayce fought me" the machine herald said coldly, not stating any details. Leblanc nodded slowly, getting the hint that the male wasn't comfortable talking about his past. "I see...well then today is the day you shall exact your revenge, yes?"

"Hmm...yes. It is" Viktor nods as he continued to walk, seeing Piltover ahead in the distance-only being several hundred yards away.

A short distance away from one of Piltover's many rooftops-a certain woman was watching from her rifle's sights. "Well...it appears we have company" the female speaks in an English accent, tipping her purple hat slightly. "Finally! I've been itching to punch something all week!" another female spoke with excitement as she raised her gauntlets and grinned.

Sighing, the Piltover sheriff shakes her head. "You're always a little too excited for these things Vi..."

"So what? It's funner that way, don't ya think cupcake?" Vi replies with a smirk on her face. Before Caitlyn could as much as reply, a male voice spoke out. "Ladies ladies...let's all calm ourselves a moment yeah? We gotta greet our old friend Vik after all."

Glancing at the male, Caitlyn crosses her arms while Vi snickers. "You're always such a drag Jayce. You better not steal my spotlight today" the pink haired female mumbles. Chuckling, the defender of tomorrow rubs his chin. "Hey hey...I can't help it it everyone loves me. Now let's go have a chat with our old pal, shall we?"

Nodding, both females prepare themselves. "Let's do it."

And of course they knew that judging by the fact that it was Viktor they were dealing with-there would be no "talk".


	3. Tense Reunion

"You're certain of your plan?" Leblanc asks, glancing at the machine herald who was gazing up at Piltover with a look of hesitation.

Sneering, the augmented male nods and waves her off. "Of course I'm certain! I'm no fool, woman. My plan will work I've made sure of that."

Glancing towards the mechanical creations, Leblanc lets out a sigh. "You realize that by now we have probably been spotted, yes?"

"I'm well aware woman. I highly doubt it would have been possible to sneak in undetected with an entire army of humanoid machines!" Viktor snaps, glowering at the female. Averting her eyes, the female mage lowers her head. "Forgive me herald. I didn't mean any offense."

Shaking his head, Viktor ponders of what he would do next as he tapped his staff on the ground repeatedly. _"It should be obvious to_ _those_ _of Piltover we're here so why is it so quiet? Do they have a plan in mind already?"_

"Herald, what troubles you?" Leblanc asks, giving the male a concerned look as her head tilts to the side. Waving her off, the augmented male snorts. "I'm fine woman. Just thinking how I'll go about this plan is all."

Nodding, the female mage looks around cautiously with keen eyes, her staff clenched tightly as though awaiting some form of attack.

"I've had enough of this waiting. The hell with it, tear down the gate!" Viktor snaps, his staff pointed towards Piltover. As though causing some form of affect in the machines, their eyes flicker for a moment before obediently moving forward and heading to the gate as they began to bang and tear down anything that was holding the gate together.

Watching from behind his creations, Viktor scoffs as he taps his foot impatiently. "These clattering fools may be obedient but they're far from intelligent. I should have programmed them with a more sophisticated A.I."

Immediately after stating his sentence, a bullet is heard and just as Viktor turns his head he does it directly in front of him as it prepares to shatter his mechanical face. Before the bullet lands however, Leblanc's staff appears out of the blue to deflect the attack as she quickly steps in front of the herald defensively.

"Viktor, are you alright?" she asks quickly, keeping her gaze ahead and towards the direction the bullet had been fired.

For a brief moment the machine herald didn't say a word since he was far too confused with what he had just heard. Normally Leblanc referred to him as "herald" yet this time she had gone out of her way to say his actual name-why that was he had no clue. It truly didn't matter in this moment thus he snapped out of his thoughts and growled lowly. "Yes I'm fine woman. Don't forget the damned plan! You're supposed to flank the enemy from behind."

"But herald, if I leave you here-" Leblanc had begun to say, only to be given a cold stare from Viktor that told her she shouldn't argue. "Just go, woman. I'll make sure not to allow these Piltover pests to get in my way" the machine-like male mutters.

With a hesitant sigh, the female mage nods and places her hand on Viktor's shoulder. "If anything happens at all, tell me herald and I'll return to your side immediately."

In that brief moment, the pair met each other's gaze without a word until Viktor finally broke the silence. "Go on then, woman. Don't delay this plan any further."

"As you wish herald" Leblanc replies softly with a nod as she begins walking quickly, heading for the opposite side of Piltover. Raising his staff, Viktor calls out, "Follow the woman and ensure she isn't killed. Your lives are nothing! Defend her at all costs and make sure to obey her command if need be!"

Several of the machine humanoids suddenly turn in the direction that Leblanc had headed in, following behind her.

A distance away, inside the walls of Piltover, Caitlyn scoffs. "Can't believe I missed that shot...it should have been a hit."

"Hey don't worry about it cupcake! It happens. Besides it just leaves more action for me!" Vi boasts as she smirks proudly. Sighing, Caitlyn raises her rifle and aims once more, attempting to get a clear shot at Viktor.

"No Cait. Don't take the shot" Jayce suddenly calls out. Turning in confusion, the Piltover sheriff gives the male a confused look. "What? Why not?"

"Leave Viktor to me. It's my fault he even wants revenge in the first place. He's my responsibility," the male replies, clenching his augmented hammer tightly. "Besides...he was my friend at one point. Maybe it's not too late to talk some sense into him."

"Jayce buddy...maybe you've forgotten but he was our pal too...I just don't see it the way you do. He's too far gone" Vi insists, her arms crossed as she leans against a wall. "Just give me a chance alone with him. That's all I ask" the defender of tomorrow pleads, a determined look on his face.

With a hesitant look at Vi, the sheriff lets out a sigh and shrugs. "Do what you will Jayce. Just don't put your guard down. He is still rather dangerous regardless."

Meanwhile back down attempting to break through the front gates of Piltover, Viktor tapped his foot impatiently as his machines continued on. By now at least a third of the gate had been torn off, creaking being heard as loose screws scattered throughout the pavement below the feet of the humanoid machines. Groaning with annoyance, the augmented male raises his staff and fires off a purple beam that blows off another hinge holding the gate together as it comes tumbling down, crushing several of his own machines in the process. Regardless, the machine herald points forward once more and in a determined voice calls out, "Onward! Push into this damned city and lay it to ruin! Spread out and destroy anything you see in your path!"

Immediately following the fall of the gate, the robotic creations began to move forward, splitting up in different directions to wreak havoc throughout all of Piltover. Unfazed by the screams of the citizens, Viktor marches ahead alone. The sound of sirens began to increase from behind the machine herald until he finally heard a robot voice call out, "Freeze. Surrender at once or you shall be terminated."

Scoffing, Viktor cocks his head to the left to get a quick glance at the police force that had been sent to deal with him which happened to be several machine units. "Oh please" the male mutters while shaking his head as he aims his staff at one of the units and fires at it, blasting it apart as its machinery clatters through the air. Before the remaining police units could open fire, Viktor raises his staff into the air and chuckles. "Witness my evolution, you pitiful fools. Taste my chaos storm!" he boasts as rays of electricity boom above the units, tearing them to shreds in an instant while also causing the police vehicle to be destroyed in the process. With a sneer, Viktor turns his back to the destruction behind him and continues onward, his cape trailing behind him while his staff remained at his side.

Through the screams of the Piltover citizens and the sound of gun fire in the distance, Viktor manages to hear a voice call to him from ahead.

"Vik...you certainly look good. Upgraded parts or something?"

For a moment, the machine herald looked around since he couldn't find where the voice came from despite hearing it relatively close. As he looked up however, his eyes met with Jayce's-the male having been standing on the roof of the Piltover bank. Clenching his fists, Viktor lets out a low snarl as his eyes flicker with anger at the sight of the male. " _You_..."

"Hey now, easy there Viktor. I didn't come to fight. Well not if it could be prevented" Jayce says casually, his left hand raised in an attempt to ease the male. The machine herald didn't seem to buy it, his eyes too buys staring at the mechanical hammer that Jayce held. "If you came to simply talk, I find it difficult to understand why you brought that thing with you" Viktor grunts, his grip on his staff tighter than before although he made no sudden movements.

Sighing, the defender of tomorrow smiles sheepishly. "What can I say? I'm a cautious man...especially around you Vik. You came here with an entire army, what did you expect?"

Shaking his head, Viktor glares up at his rival. "There's nothing to talk about. All that can be done is to face me have one of us emerge victorious."

"Viktor...come on man, you don't have to-"

"Enough! Come down here and face me! As long as you remain in my path, my glorious evolution will never come true!" the augmented male snaps, his voice booming with anger. Licking his lips, Jayce remains where he is as though still not wanting to fight the male. "What's the matter? Afraid to face your doom, fool!" Viktor snaps furiously, still glaring up at the man who had destroyed his past life.

"This is about what I did to you isn't it...you're still holding onto that grudge huh, Vik?" Jayce mumbles through an exasperated sigh.

"What are you on about? This has to do with my evolution-"

"No it doesn't and you know it! You're obsessed with me, man! When are you gonna learn to let the past go! If you did then maybe we could-" Jayce began to say but was forced to roll off the roof when Viktor fired at him from his staff. "Let it go? _Let it go_!? Just how daft are you!" the augmented male yells out as he storms towards Jayce, his death ray aimed at him. As the ray fires, Jayce quickly turns to his side to avoid the beam from slicing through him. Panting slightly, the defender of tomorrow gets to his feet as he clutches his hammer tightly to face Viktor.

"You did this to me! You ruined me! For that you will pay!" the machine-like male snaps, his staff pointed at the sky as he prepared to fire his signature move-chaos storm. Before the staff could project any electricity however, a single bullet pierces his augmented hand, causing Viktor to stagger and drop his staff in disbelief. "Blasted fools...! You'll all pay!" the machine herald snaps as he reaches for his staff, only to be shot in the shoulder with such force that he's sent reeling back onto the canvas.

" _Damn it Cait...I didn't want you to interfere with this_ " Jayce thought to himself as he gets to his feet and raises his hammer, prepared to attack. "I really wished it didn't go down like this Viktor" the defender of tomorrow says grimly as he strikes Viktor across the side of his augmented face as he had gotten to his knees. Grunting, the machine herald stumbles back down with the side of his face crushed, wiring hanging out from the fracture.

A distance away, hiding behind an alley way was none other than Leblanc. Clutching her staff tightly, she watches the scene and musters up all of her will power not to reveal herself. For some odd reason it hurt her to watch the herald beaten down so easily. Glancing up towards the roof that she had heard the bullets fired, she catches sight of Caitlyn who was aiming again, prepared to take another shot. "Not happening, sheriff" Leblanc mumbles harshly as she raises her staff and shoots out a magical beam towards Caitlyn.

Since the sheriff of Piltover hadn't been looking in that particular direction, the beam that came at her caught her off guard. With a gasp, Caitlyn tumbles to her side, dropping her rifle in the process which manages to catch the attention of Jayce.

Having heard the _thump_ of the rifle and a beam being fired, Jayce had looked up to where his friend was, taking his eyes off the machine herald. "Cait? What happened!" the male calls out with worry in his voice. Normally Vi would have been around to help out but she was too busy destroying the humanoid machines that were up ahead.

With that short moment where Jayce took his eyes off him, Viktor managed to get back onto his knees. "Bad mistake fool" the machine herald mutters, making Jayce turn his head to look back in surprise.

With a death-like stare in his eyes, Viktor fires off his death ray at Jayce, hitting the male across his chest. Letting out a yell, the male's rival is sent backwards, his chest sizzling and burning from the effects of the ray. Despite not saying anything, Viktor couldn't help but feel...good. Hearing Jayce yell and flail about in pain was like music to his ears. He wanted more, much much more.

Standing up on his feet, Viktor walks over to Jayce who was still on the floor. While he towered over Jayce, he began to kick at his sides. Groaning in pain, the male on the floor winced. "Viktor...stop..." Jayce pleaded, grunting with each kick he was given. Laughing, the machine herald kneels down and grabs the male by his hair forcefully. "Are you begging me to stop now? Oh how I have longed for this day all too much! I'm going to make you suffer!" Viktor boasts, clutching Jayce by the neck with his free hand. With the intent of murder on his mind, the augmented male began to tighten his grip. As the cold iron hands press tighter onto Jayce, the defender of tomorrow feels his face flush a shade of red as he coughs out, sputtering from the lack of oxygen while his eyes water and blur his vision.

"Viktor. That's enough don't you think?"

For a moment, the machine herald tensed up as his grip on Jayce loosened. But after recognizing the voice as Leblanc's, he goes back to his iron-like grip on his rival, keeping his back to the female mage. "Enough? It'll never be enough until I know that he draws his last breath. Let me have this" Viktor mutters harshly, his eyes locked onto Jayce's.

Sighing, the female deceiver shakes her head. "Is this truly what you want? What you wish for? To end the life of this man?"

"Yes" the augmented male replied immediately, feeling Jayce's breathing start to falter, a sign that he was on the verge of death. For a second, not another word was said-the only sound heard was Jayce's wheezing as his breathing became unstable. As Viktor kept his gaze locked on his rival, he felt a gentle hand touch the back of his shoulder. The male felt his grip slightly loosen at the feeling of Leblanc touch him. "Look at the condition he's in. This man is no longer a threat to your evolution," the woman mage insisted. When Viktor gave no reply she continued to speak in an attempt to convince him. "Would it truly satisfy you to end the life of a defenseless opponent? He's beaten Viktor. Its over. Rivals or not-you've won."

Pausing, the machine herald almost entirely loosened his grip on Jayce although was still holding him by the neck. Turning his head to the side, he stares at Leblanc with uncertainty. "He did this to me. Made me this...monster. Its his fault, he has to pay" the male utters just barely above a whisper. Nodding slowly as if she understood, Leblanc takes her hand and places it on Viktor's fractured face. "I know Viktor. But today isn't the day to do it. The day will come when you'll be satisfied with your vengeance but it just can't be today" she tells him soothingly. Looking from Leblanc to Jayce, the male lowers his face to gaze upon the floor. "Why are you trying so hard to stop me, woman?"

"Look at yourself, herald. You're a wreck...You're running on hatred and worn out parts...this isn't you. The true Viktor is intelligent and plans ahead-he doesn't kill in the middle of a street with his bare hands." the female tells him, trying to look the herald in the eyes. Shaking his head, Viktor snarls lowly and glares at Jayce. "No. I'm a monster. A murderous machine...Its his damned fault. He will suffer for what he has-"

Before he could continue, he feels Leblanc throw her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. It was most definitely one of the biggest surprises of his life. Ever since becoming the man known as the "machine herald' he hadn't felt such affection. Although he couldn't feel her touch due to his inhumane body-the action itself was enough for him to drop Jayce. Coughing and murmuring quietly due to his body's weakness, Jayce eventually passes out on the floor in front of the augmented male. "Let's go home, herald" Leblanc whispers, her forehead resting on his back.

Without a word, the male stands up and begins walking with the female mage who leads him out of Piltover through the back where she had originally entered to flank the enemy. It was almost as though Viktor had entirely forgotten his plan to overthrow the city and kill Jayce due to the simple actions of his ally; Leblanc. The woman rested her hands around the male's arm, leading him out of Piltover without a word. In truth she had only told him those words because if they had stayed, they would have surely died. Vi had nearly destroyed all of the herald's machines and Caitlyn had just about regained consciousness. In a way, she only talked the herald out of killing Jayce for her own good intentions. Yet...her final words and actions somehow had made her own body feel different. It was strange in a way how she had begun to feel the moment she pressed her head against the male's back and held him. But she didn't dare say a word...the only thing left to do was return to Zaun with Viktor now and hope for the best.


	4. Bittersweet Romance

**A/N: just a quick WARNING! This chapter does contain SEXUAL CONTENT so be warned! That aside, enjoy this chapter! Also, it may seem like an appropriate place to end the story but I have more planned out so fear not my fellow readers!**

It had been several hours after Viktor and Leblanc had returned to Zaun empty handed and feeling rather confused and uncertain. But more than that...the events of Piltover had most certainly left the pair questioning a new feeling that began to grow inside them.

Sitting up in his bed, Viktor pondered for a long moment, engaged in deep thought. He didn't know why but his mind was engaged in some form of split-a side of him still longed for vengeance while another side of him was at ease due to what Leblanc had told him.

With a sigh, Viktor clutches his fist tightly as his head begins ringing and a certain question that the woman mage had asked him previously began to repeat through his mind. " _Do you? Have emotions?"_

Viktor clutches his bed sheets tighter, huffing slightly as the voice in his head continued to grow. "I'm neither man nor machine...so why? Why does this damned voice persist!?" he mutters to himself under his breath.

"Herald are you feeling any better?"

The voice was so sudden that Viktor nearly jolted up in place. Scoffing, the augmented male loosens his grip on his bed and crossed his arms. "Of course I am, woman. Why wouldn't I be?"

Smiling softly, Leblanc leans against the door and strokes her chin thoughtfully. "Well...for starters your face is still damaged. Plus I could hear you talking to yourself the moment I came up these steps."

Looking away, the herald sneers. "What's your point woman?"

"My point is that you're far from fine" Leblanc replies, then let's out a sigh when Viktor ignores her words. She decides to walk over to him and stand directly in front of him, lowering her head so he would be level with her. "I know that it was hard leaving without fulfilling your goal but you have to accept that it wasn't worth it. Letting that man go was the smart ch-"

The female began but was cut off by Viktor who suddenly raised his voice. "Don't tell me what was smart and what wasn't! I didn't get to kill that damned man because of you, woman! He made me into this abomination...I had my chance and you had to ruin it for me!"

Biting her lower lip, Leblanc closes her eyes briefly as though allowing the male to let out his anger. After nodding for a moment, the female spoke. "Herald...I didn't do anything. It was your decision in the end to leave rather than kill him. I merely tried to convince you but it was your actions that led to this outcome" she explained to him even though he was avoiding looking at her.

Finally glancing up at her, Viktor scoffs. "Somehow I find that hard to beleive, woman. Perhaps you used one of your spells on me which made me do as you said" he tells her confidently. In his head however he knew it was a lie-she was right that he had chosen to leave on his own behalf. The worse of it was that Leblanc knew he was lying yet chose not to say anything about it. "Herald I'm sure you're smart enough to know what your behavior would be under the influence of my magic...you chose to leave, remember that. It doesn't make you weak-"

"Like hell it doesn't," Viktor snaps, glaring at the female as he stands up to tower over her. "That was my chance to kill the man who made me this monster. Perhaps the only chance I would ever be granted and yet you chose to interfere."

"Yes...you're right herald. But you chose to listen to me despite having that chance" the woman deceiver replied softly, not leaving the male's gaze. As much as the machine herald wished to protest and raise his voice, he knew she was right and would only look stubborn if he continued. Snarling in frustration, Viktor turns away and clenches his fists.

"You should relax, herald" Leblanc tells him, placing a hand over his shoulder. Immediately afterwards, the augmented male flings around, staring at Leblanc coldly. "Relax? How do you expect me to relax after being beaten around and then having my one chance taken from me?"

Sighing lightly, the female gives Viktor a reassuring stare. "How? Simple...talk to me Viktor. Sit down" she whispers soothingly to him, her hand going to his arm in an attempt to calm his sudden temper.

For a second, Viktor flinches at the touch but soon after lets out a defeated sigh and slumps down on his bed. "I lost all my creations at Piltover. I'll have to start from scratch once more...tch...I was close" the male mutters as he shakes his head. Sitting beside him, Leblanc turns her attention to the side of his face which was still fractured. "Herald...your face is still damaged" she says to him, raising her hand to touch the injury, only for Viktor to lean back and avoid her touch.

"What of it? I'm alive aren't I? It's not as though I can feel it" the male scoffs, crossing his arms before adding, "However it's going to be a pain to find the proper mechanics to fix my face. Damn."

"Allow me to assist you with that" Leblanc says in a tone that catches the herald's attention. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Viktor asks, looking over at the female curiously. Smiling, the female mage raises her magical staff. "I can cast an illusion over you...return you to your condition from before you had been damaged" Leblanc explains to him.

"If it's just a mere illusion what's the damn point" Viktor grunts, shaking his head as he waves her off. After a brief pause, the woman mage spoke once more in a rather gentle yet uncertain tone. "Or if you'd prefer...I can revert you to your human form...from before your body became...like this."

The machine herald could immediately feel a sense of shock overcome him as he glanced back towards the female. "What did you say?" he demanded in a wavering tone. Licking her lips nervously, Leblanc repeated herself. "I can give you your human body...it would be an illusion and take up a lot of my magic but it would be as real as it gets, herald."

Viktor could hardly believe what he was hearing-she was talking about giving him a body he had long since forgotten. Yet strangely, a part of him actually missed the sensation of being able to feel both emotionally and physically. "Why are you even suggesting that, woman? What makes you think I want that?" the augmented male asks cautiously as though unsure what her intentions were. For all he knew she could be secretly trying to benefit from it all-she was a deceiver after all.

Leblanc hesitates, opening her mouth to speak but then closing it. Her stomach tightens at the thought but she feared that what she was feeling was the truth-she cared for the herald and wished for him to be content. "I can see the look in your eyes, Viktor. You don't want to acknowledge it but you miss it, don't you? Being human?" the female mage tells him, her eyes locked onto his.

Both individuals remained silent for a moment-not a word being spoken. Then out of nowhere, as though angered, Viktor snarls and lunges forward, forcing Leblanc into a wall. Gasping quietly, the female keeps her gaze up at the male, her hands shivering slightly as they press against the side of the wall. The machine-like male didn't say a word, he just merely stared at her grimly.

"Do it" he mutters.

"Pardon...?'

"Do it!" Viktor snaps harshly, causing the female to flinch in fear he would strike her. But he had kept his hands at his sides, not raising them at all with any intention of hurting her. "Must I repeat myself once more, woman? Make me human with your damn illusion!"

Leblanc couldn't help but feel surprised at the male's words. She hadn't expected Viktor to accept her offer. With a nod, she clutches her staff tightly and nods. "Yes...very well herald as you wish."

Sitting down on his bed, Viktor glanced up at the female awaiting for her to perform her illusion on him. To his surprise she removed her cape, wrapping it around the herald while raising her staff and pointing it at him.

Seconds later, a shroud of light began to flow around Viktor and although he couldn't feel anything happening, he could see the results. As he glanced at his hands, he saw a sight that was too good to be true. His augmented parts had begun to fade and with that came human skin that began to emerge and conceal his machine-like body.

"It's complete" Leblanc tells him as she slowly takes her cape back and places it around herself. Through it all, Viktor remained with his gaze at his hands, staring in disbelief. "This is...an illusion? It seems so real" the male spoke out, his voice too sounding different. Normally there would be a hint of augmentation in his tone but that had completely left him while in this form.

"You're correct to say it's an illusion but I hold powerful magic...it's the best I can provide" Leblanc explains to him, slowly approaching him and standing directly in front of him. Meeting her gaze, the herald nods slowly. "Thank you" he mutters quietly, sighing lightly. Viktor could still hardly believe this was real-a human body able to feel again simply seemed out of his reach up until this moment.

Smiling softly at the male, Leblanc nods as she goes over to sit beside him. "You're very welcome herald."

Laying on his back, Viktor takes a moment to feel around his own face, marveling at the structure and sensation it brought. "I'd almost forgotten what it was like to feel other things..." the male says quietly as a feeling of satisfaction overtook him.

"As amazing as this all is to you, I must tell you that it won't last very long. The amount of magic used to cast this illusion was rather high" Leblanc tells him, her lets crossed as she set her staff down.

"How long do I have?"

"An hour at most" the female tells him curtly, her calm eyes staring at Viktor. Nodding, the male lets out a sigh and stares up at the ceiling. "I see...a shame I have such short time in this form. It's rather pleasant."

"I didn't think you'd enjoy being human this much, herald" Leblanc says with a chuckle, smirking lightly. Slowly sitting up, Viktor turns his gaze to the female.

"Why exactly did you do it? Turn me human? You could have simply refused" the machine herald utters in a rather skeptical tone. "Why, you ask? Simple. I serve you and thought that perhaps you would enjoy-"

"But you're the one who suggested it. Sure, I cannot deny that I am content in this body but it was only because you brought it up that this became possible" Viktor explains, cutting her off to make his point.

For a brief moment, Leblanc didn't say a word. In fact...even after the moment passed, she still said nothing.

It was rather odd to the male and thus he furrowed his brows in confusion as he stared at Leblanc's face as though trying to find some sort of hidden answer. From what he could tell, she bore a look of hesitation and fear...but not fear from intimidation, it was more along the lines of worry for how _he_ would react to her words.

 _"What could she possibly be so worried about? It's not as though I plan on killing her. She hasn't betrayed me or done anything wrong so why-_ " Viktor had begun to question himself when he caught sight of another emotion hidden behind the female's eyes. It was then that the machine herald felt a tightening sensation fill his stomach as though realization overtook him. He knew what she was so scared to tell him.

"Leblanc" the male mutters quietly, his gaze not leaving the female's as her eyes wander over to his with uncertainty. As Viktor opened his mouth to speak, he paused-hesitated even. " _Could it be possible I'm overthinking this? Maybe I'm wrong and she doesn't think that at all_ "

As he stares back into the female's calm and worried eyes however-he saw confirmation of what he had presumed she feared telling him.

"You've fallen in love with me haven't you?" the male asks with such calmness that Leblanc slightly flinched in place. Her eyes immediately avoided his and wandered throughout the room instead.

Taking a deep breath, the female mage licked her lips nervously. "It shouldn't be possible for someone as myself-a deceiver-to hold emotions such as love, especially not for a man made of metal" she says sternly, yet Viktor could tell there was a hint of uncertainty in her tone.

"But you do, don't you?" the male asked once more in the same calm voice as before. Finally meeting his gaze, Leblanc felt her lips quiver before answering, "Yes..."

"Leblanc..."

"Don't pity me. I know how foolish I must sound to admit such emotions" she replies quickly, turning her attention to her hands set upon her lap. "I never said I pity you, woman. In fact I..." Viktor began to say but his voice trailed off shortly after.

Turning back to look at him, Leblanc gives him a look of bewilderment. "You what?"

Sighing, the male maintains a straight face before looking Leblanc directly in the eyes and saying, "I too have fallen in love with you, woman."

The faintest of blushes crosses over the woman's face as her mouth slightly tilts open in utter shock. "What...? You...you love me?"

Nodding, Viktor slowly places his hand over hers and squeezes it lightly. "I do. Foolish isn't it? I'm supposed to be a man with a heart as cold as iron yet here I am, having feelings for you."

Leblanc smiles softly and looks down at their hands with a chuckle. "It is rather foolish..."

"Tch...you dare mock me after I've told you my feelings?" the augmented male scoffs, placing an arm around her waist. Smirking lightly, Leblanc turns her body and sits on the male's lap, her hands on his chest. "Is there something you're going to do about it, herald?"

Although he was glaring at her, he wasn't at all mad at her. In fact, his next actions proved that. With a sneer on his face, he leaned forward to lock his lips against the female's; immediately getting the sensation of her soft and warm lips.

The female returns the kiss as her eyes flutter shut and her arms wrap around the male's neck. Several seconds pass and the pair still remain engaged in their passionate kiss. It wasn't their first time feeling such affection but it had definitely been a long time since either had done activities of the sort.

Pulling away from their kiss after a moment, Leblanc places her hand on the male's cheek and stares into his eyes with a fiery passion. "I love you" she says softly to him, a small smile on her lips. "I know, woman. As do I" Viktor replied as he placed his hand over hers.

Biting her lip teasingly, Leblanc slowly traces her hands down the male's chest. Sighing nervously, the male glances down at the female's hands hesitantly. It had been a rather long time since the male had lost his genitalia due to his mechanical upgrades. A part of him feared what he would find once Leblanc undressed him.

Noticing his hesitation, the female takes a hand and places it over his. "It's alright herald. Don't be afriad...you are completely human in this body. All of you."

Nodding slowly, Viktor lets out a sigh. "Very well...go on then woman. Do as you will."

Smiling lightly she places her hands over his and then makes him feel her breasts. Flinching a bit, Viktor couldn't help but feel utterly nervous. Chuckling quietly, Leblanc shakes her head and smiles warmly. "There's no need to be so afraid. Go on...touch me. It's alright" she assured him in a soothing voice.

Although still hesitant, Viktor decided to massage the female's soft breasts, earning a soft gasp of pleasure from her as he did so. Slowly bringing his hands around her, the herald unclasps the back of her outfit and it immediately drops, revealing Leblanc's bare and naked body.

With a seductive grin on her face, Leblanc begins to slip her hand inside Viktor's pants. Groaning lightly, the male shuts his eyes as he feels Leblanc's hand gently grasp his growing erection in her hand. "What's the matter, herald? Nervous?" the female chuckles as she began to pump her hand while grasping Viktor by his manhood.

"Tch...not at all, woman. In fact if I were nervous, it would be for you. I haven't done this in such a long time perhaps I'd forget how to hold back" the machine herald boasts proudly. "Is that so? Then by all means, don't hold back..." Leblanc whispers as she leans into the male's ear and lightly pecks his cheek.

As though set off by her words, the male grasped the female's hips and gently turned her over, making her back press up against his back as he began to proceed shoving his hardened member into her womanhood. Gasping, Leblanc tilts her head back onto Viktor's shoulder and shivers from the sudden violation of her genitals-an immense pleasure breaking out from inside her.

"O-Oh...Viktor..." she utters in pleasure as her eyes shut and she drapes her arm around the crook of his neck as he began his rapid thrusting. Groaning lowly, the herald reached up to grope the female's chest-massaging her warm and soft breasts whilst pushing back and forth inside her.

Although Leblanc had attempted to hold back any noise, the sudden increased thrusting finally set her off and earned a loud moan as she began to grind her hips against the male's crotch. "Yes...yes! That's it herald...don't hold back..." she whispers lowly, soft moans interrupting each word she attempted to speak. Grinning eagerly, the male's eyes flicker with amusement at the obvious pleasure his partner was in. "Are you certain of that? If I go all out I'm not so sure you're going to be enjoying this much longer" he teased, grunting with each thrust he took into her.

Panting slightly, a smirk crept upon the female's lips. "Trust me, Viktor, I can take it..."

Almost immediately afterwards, Viktor's already rapid movements began to increase at blinding speed-catching Leblanc off guard. Moaning quickly with each thrust, the female feels her lower body start to go limp as though numb from his incredible stamina and speed. Lowering her arm, the female placed her hands upon the besheets, returning to all fours as the herald continued his vicious assault on her womanhood.

Clenching the bedsheets tightly, Leblanc whimpers in pleasure, her head raised slightly as her panting increased. "...F-Fuck...Fuck me, Viktor! Yes! O-Oh heavens..."

Growling loudly, the augmented male felt his grip on her hips tighten as he felt a sensation formulate through his manhood-it was a feeling he hadn't felt in years. "Become one with me, woman. Accept my seed!" Viktor yelled out, groaning lowly as he heaved and felt a sudden rush exit him and enter the female's womanhood.

The feeling was indescribable for Leblanc-she had never felt it before. Sure she had made love to other men but none had ever climaxed into her as the male just had. "V-Viktor...!" Gasping in surprise, the woman shivers as she feels a warm tingling sensation fill her womanhood.

For a moment, the pair merely panted and remained in their position ad though recovering from what they had just done. A few seconds later however it was Leblanc who broke the silence. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me clean up?" she asks with a grin.

For the first time in a long time, Viktor felt a blush appear on his face as he turned away quickly and walked off. "Yes...yes of course."

Chuckling, the female mage shook her head and she lay down in the bed and and stared up at the ceiling while she waited for the herald to return. It was definitely odd that she was attracted to such a person but in truth she didn't care what others would think. She hadn't said it aloud but Viktor made her feel safe and at peace-something not even her home Noxus could provide. She remained pondering to herself when a voice broke her train of thought.

"I...brought napkins?" Viktor spoke out, although it was uncertain whether he was asking or stating this. As she smiled at the male, she motioned for him to come to her. "Yes those will do...now quit being so flustered and come my dear..."

Without another word, the temporarily human male went to her side and lay beside her, gazing into her eyes with a look that made the female smile brighter. It seemed that even in darkness...she had found her light.


	5. Love-struck Dilemma

It had been only hours after Leblanc and Viktor had confessed their feeling and made love to each other that they awoke in the same room wondering whether everything had all been a dream. By that point the machine herald had returned to his original augmented body and was sitting up, rubbing his chin as he engaged in thought.

Leblanc on the other hand was just waking up and yawned quietly while stretching as she gave Viktor a soft smile. "Good morning to you, herald."

With a scoff, the augmented male shook his head as he glanced over at the mage. "Is there really any need to be so formal with me? Especially after what we did last night?" Viktor told her, although there was a hint of skepticism in his tone, almost as though he still wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Ah so that did happen" Leblanc chuckles lightly as she tilts her head to the side and grins. "Yes it did," Viktor replied with a nod and paused for a moment before adding, "I still can't believe it."

"What's so hard to believe?" the woman sorceress asked with her brows furrowed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a machine" the male replies curtly, shaking his head as though unimpressed by her question.

The woman said nothing for a moment as though taking in his words but then opens her mouth to speak. "If that's how you wish to see it then the same could be said about me. I'm a deceiver who casts illusions to manipulate others yet you fell in love with me as I did with you."

"Tch...must you always win our arguments, woman?" Viktor grunted as he slid his mechanical arm around her waist. Smiling, the female placed her hands upon his chest and let's out a small laugh. "Well I can't help it, herald. It's a habit of mine...I really don't enjoy losing arguments."

"Makes me wonder if you've ever lost one" the male speaks out with an amused tone as Leblanc crawled onto his lap. Although his augmented body made it somewhat uncomfortable for the female mage, she didn't speak out at all against it. In fact she didn't seem to mind much considering she pressed closer to the male and stroked his chest. "Afraid not, my dear. Never lost one before and don't plan on it now...not even to you, herlad" she replies with a playful smirk on her face.

"You truly are a cruel woman," the machine herald replied as he shook his head. "Although I suppose that makes me the fool for still loving you anyways."

A slight blush spread across the female's face at the male's words and she couldn't help but smile. "Who knew such a cold hearted man was capable of such words" she teased him. Sneering, Viktor looks at her and brings a finger to her chin. "Hmph...watch your tongue woman, I'm still your superior because of that deal we made."

For a second, Leblanc could feel her heart sink. " _Even now he_ _still_ _cares about_ _that_ _deal?_ _Aren't_ _our feelings_ _more_ _important than that...?_ "

Sighing, Leblanc glances at the floor and rubs her arm slowly as though disappointed. Confused, the augmented male turns to look at his female lover. "What's with you suddenly?"

"It's nothing Viktor" she replied curtly, although it was an obvious lie. Her lips were in a tight frown and her eyes showed an eminent sadness. Shifting in place, the male scoots closer to the mage and places a hand upon her thigh. "We both know that's a lie. So come on now, out with it. What's wrong?"

Leblanc remained silent for a moment but soon opened her mouth to speak in a rather cold tone. "You still care about that stupid deal more than you do my own feelings. It upsets me to see I'm still only seen as your servant."

It took Viktor quite some time to process what he was being told. Even after he understood however, he didn't say a word. Slowly meeting the gaze of the mechanical male, Leblanc spoke. "Well? Are you going to say anything?"

Viktor lets out a defeated sigh and shakes his head as he turns his head away, avoiding the female's eyes. "You're far too stubborn, you know that woman? But not only that, you're a fool to think I only see you as a servant. Perhaps my word choice there was at fault and I apologize," the male began to say as he slowly returned his gaze to Leblanc and placed his hand over hers reassuringly. "I love you, woman. Those are words I haven't said in ages and I don't just throw those words out so often."

Leblanc at first remained with her hurt and cold eyes on Viktor but after he placed his hand over hers, the expression on her face softened. Her lips gently turn into a smile and she wipes her eyes that had begun to water. "Thank you, herald...I love you too." With a nod, Viktor stands up and grunts while offering his hand to the woman who still sat on his bed. "Well if we're done with that, come with me. I have something I wish to show you."

Puzzled, Leblanc takes the males mechanical arm and as she is pulled up, she clings to the herald's arm with a smile. "What surprise do you have in store for me?"

Scoffing, Viktor glances at Leblanc with an unimpressed look as he began to walk out of the bedroom and down the set of stairs. "Its hardly a surprise. More or less me revealing something to you that I think you may appreciate" he explains as they reach the bottom of the steps. Chuckling lightly, the female mage shakes her head and gently traces her hand along Viktor's chest. "That's called a surprise, dear."

"Hmph...either way just follow me would you, woman?" he says as he began to stride down the long hallway where the trail of wires helped to clear the path ahead of them. It would have been a lie if Leblanc had said she wasn't confused as to why they were heading to the herald's throne. There didn't seem to be anything else there or out of the ordinary from what the female could see. " _He didn't just bring me here to boast about his throne, did he?"_ Leblanc thought to herself but then ignored the thought, realizing how silly it sounded. To her surprise, Viktor reaches down by the arm stand at his throne and presses what appears to be a button which somehow summons a rod that emerges from the center of the throne.

Watching in awe, Leblanc tilts her head and squints as though trying to get a closer look at what the rod contained. As she looks, she is able to see that the rod happened to hold what appeared to be a flash drive which Viktor takes in between his fingers to show off to the female sorceress. "What is that?" Leblanc asks with curiosity as she leaned in to stare at the design that surrounded the flash drive. "The key to bringing the glorious evolution to light" the augmented male boasts as he raises the flash drive above his head, almost as though it were some holy object.

When the male sees that Leblanc still appeared puzzled he let out a sigh and began to explain. "Inside this is information which holds the process in creating the perfect artificial intelligence. Just think about it, if something were perfect, it would go beyond our own evolution! Humans use what, ten percent of their brain? Imagine an A.I. capable of going all the way-the full one hundred percent!"

It was obvious to the female now what Viktor was saying-he had somehow developed a perfect A.I. which would easily be able to surpass that of humans. "If you already have such a powerful tool in the palm of your hands, why is it you don't use it?" she asks him while stroking her chin thoughtfully.

Scoffing, Viktor shakes his head as though unimpressed by the question. "Isn't that obvious? We're talking about a perfect A.I. Leblanc. If I were to activate it, who's to say it wouldn't turn on me and rebel? It's far too powerful to simply be activated without being limited. That's what I'm working on at the moment. If I don't somehow restrain that power, I won't be able to control it-no one will" Viktor explained.

The female sorceress thought long snd hard before nodding as though she understood and then smiling at the male. "Dear, may I see it?" she asks the male with her arm extended.

For a moment the machine herald was confused as to what she wanted but soon after he looks at the flash drive and hesitates. Although it was true he loved Leblanc, he wasn't sure if handing it to her would be the best idea. Not that he didn't trust her but if she dropped it or somehow managed to be clumsy enough the data would be ruined.

"Very well" Viktor finally managed to speak out as he hands over the flash drive, letting it fall into Leblanc's palm. Smiling softly, the female glances at the flash drive with curiosity, turning it and examining it with awe.

As she began to turn away from the herald to examine it further, she whispered, "I'm sorry Viktor."

Confused, Viktor looks over at the female as though uncertain if he had heard right or not. Seconds later he realized his mistake.

Leblanc had quickly spun around and pointed her staff at him, rooting him in place as she fired off a magical particle at him. Grunting, the augmented male twitches in place as he struggles to move but is unable too. Even his death ray seemed immobile as he tried to aim it at the woman who had restrained him.

"Leblanc! What's the meaning of this!?" Viktor yells out in an angered tone. The female chose not to say a word, her back still too him as she walked down the herald's steps with the flash drive in her grasp. "Woman! Answer me!" the augmented male snaps in a harsh tone that causes Leblanc to stop in her tracks. With a sigh, the female shakes her head and slowly turns to look at Viktor with calm and unamused eyes.

"You ask what the meaning of this is? That is quite simple. I'm taking your data on this perfect A.I. to Swain. He will be most pleased to learn that we can perfect our Noxian troops" Leblanc tells the male in a straight face, no emotions flowing through her expression.

Lowly growling, Viktor tries to move but is still unable to as his movement proves useless. Shaking his head furiously he glances at the woman he had loved with a look of utter anger and detest. "So all this was just a trick? You were deceiving me the whole time?"

For a moment, the female mage didn't say a word. She only stared back into the male's face with a blank look, almost unimpressed by his question. With a sigh, Leblanc rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to speak. "Of course I was deceiving you, how daft can you be herald? And here I thought you were smart. It turns out you're pretty weak and vulnerable when a woman acts all innocent and interested in you."

It was then that Viktor had finally stopped to struggle, his body slumping as his gaze remained on Leblanc. "Then tell me...is it true you never loved me?"

"Love? Are you serious? I'm Leblanc the deceiver, you fool. I don't need love" she tells him coldly, then turning on her heels to walk off. Perhaps he had been imagining it but the machine herald could have sworn that he saw the female's expression soften when he had asked her the question. In fact it seemed her eyes showed sadness for a brief second.

"Leblanc!" Viktor snarls out in a hostile tone, using all of his strength to suddenly attempt and break free from the magical spell that had been placed on him. Surprisingly although it was hardly any real progress, Viktor manages to move an inch forward although his mechanical body could be heard slightly creaking as though he were bending the metal in his body by forcing himself forward. "If I so much as catch a glimpse of you ever again, you're dead woman! Dead!"

Although Leblanc didn't stop or turn around after hearing Viktor's words, her expression actually did happen to falter. What the augmented male had seen for that short second earlier hadn't been his imagination-she truly was torn at having to leave the male yet even so continued on, leaving the male alone as he continued to yell and swear after her.

It wasn't until she was out of his sight that Viktor finally could move once more. Immediately afterwards he rushes towards the front entrance of his hideout, pushing the massive door open and looking around frantically for Leblanc. There was no sign of her however-any trace she may have left was completely unseen most likely due to the magic she used to cover her tracks.

With a final yell, Viktor stares up into the sky and raises his staff as he calls upon his chaos storm to destroy the area in front of him. In just seconds the entire surrounding area was now covered in utter ruin, static shocks steaming from the ground after the blast had occurred. There had been no point to the sudden outburst but it had been something that Viktor needed to get out of his system.

Sighing deeply, the male clutches his staff tightly before turning back and heading into his lair muttering three words intended for the woman who had betrayed him, "You _will_ suffer."


	6. Deception & Vengance

**A/N: sorry for the wait everyone but here's the next chapter to A Glorious Illusion! originally this was going to be the final chapter but suddenly i got new ideas for this so i plan to continue this for at least 3 more chapters! Thoughts on this writing so far? I would love to hear from you all! Thanks for the support nonetheless and until the next chapter farewell!**

Noxus. One of the most notorious factions in all of the League and quite dangerous with its reputation. Of course those facts alone didn't bother the single female that strode up the front gates.

By the looks of it, there was an individual waiting by the gate who would seem to have been expecting the female to come. This particular individual was a male of rather mysterious background-in fact, no one really asked about his past due to his intimidating nature and the fact that he was one of the most powerful men in all of Noxus. Perhaps _the_ most powerful man in Noxus actually.

Although the male seemed to limp as he walked and his cane made a rather repetitive noise wherever he went, no one ever dared speak out. He was the mysterious and all powerful Swain after all.

With calm and cool eyes, Swain watches as Leblanc approaches Jim with a clenched fist.

Opening her hand, the female mage reveals the flash drive she had stolen from Viktor the machine herald. "With this, we can empower our troops and crush not only Demacia but the entire League" Leblanc tells her superior as Swain reaches down and takes the flash drive to examine it.

"Good. I knew I could count on your abilities" the male croaks out with a nod as he turns back towards the gate and begins to limp into Noxus with the female at his side.

"The herald did say however that it may be difficult to control such a creation without some means to suppress it" Leblanc explains as the pair wander through the dark and decaying streets of Noxus. Taking in the information, Swain remains unaffected and merely continues his walk. "No matter. Simply find all the mages you can manage and when it's time to unleash this power, cast spells on it to lower it's resisitence to us. We'll simply make it known to the creation who is in charge" the male replies boldly as he approaches his palace and steps inside as his guards silently open the front doors for him.

"But Swain, would all our magic really be enough to stop a perfect creation once it's already born? Think about it, what use would our magic be if the A.I. is already perfect the moment it comes to life" Leblanc had begun to say in protest as though not liking the idea of using a large source of magic to suppress something that was said to be "perfect". She didn't know why but the way Viktor had spoken of it made it seem there was hardly any ways at all to stop it's power.

The male calmly glances over at Leblanc with eyes that told he was unamused. "You think my methods would be wrong then?" Swain asks in a tone that was almost too casual-the exact opposite of what his eyes showed; a cold and death-like stare that seemed to scream feelings of hatred.

"N-No...I didn't mean anything of that sort Swain..." the woman replied as she averted her gaze and licked her lips nervously. "Hmm...don't be so afraid, woman" the man tells her in a polite tone as he lightly taps his cane at the ground beneath them before turning away to head off into another room in his palace.

Leblanc flinches slightly at being referred to as _woman_. She didn't know why but it made her thoughts ring with the machine herald who had called her that so often that it became a custom to her. Frowning slightly she follows after Swain and shakes her head, ridding herself of the thought.

"If you're so worried about this perfect A.I. to be too much for us why not seek out the herald?" Swain suggests as he keeps his head forward, not even looking at the female as he spoke. "P-Pardon?" Leblanc asked with her eyes slightly widening at the suggestion. Surely the male wasn't serious-Viktor had been furious at her betrayal and to go back would surely mean a battle between the pair.

"You're not afraid of the herald, are you?" The mysterious man a rests as he stops in place and gazes at Leblanc with a rests rather cold stare. The female sorceress didn't know why but the look he was giving her was almost like a challenge-almost as if he was asking her if she truly was loyal to him and making sure she didn't actually fall in love with Viktor.

Leblanc shakes her head and maintains a firm stance. "Of course not." Nodding slightly, Swain taps his cane in thought and then goes on walking. "Good. Then find him and convince him to create a barrier to limit the power of this so called perfect A.I."

Before Leblanc could speak, the male turned his body slowly, limping a bit as he faced her and added, "I don't care what methods you use. Force him into giving the information if you need to, just don't fail me."

The female bows her head in understanding and closes her eyes. "Very well. I shall find the herald and make him hand over this information you require" she speaks boldly to which Swain nods in approval.

"Go then. I'll be waiting for your return. Don't take too long" the man replies in a grim tone as he turns back and begins to limp away, leaving Leblanc to remain where she was as she furrowed her brows in thought. " _I serve Swain and Noxus comes_ _first_ _before anything yet...why am_ _I so_ _hesitant?_ "

Meanwhile in the depths of Zaun, a individual wandered the streets aimlessly-his gaze going in all directions as though searching for something but unsure of what. The streets were rather empty so no one was around to question the man's sanity as he growls lowly and whispers things to himself. Although he hid himself beneath a thick cloak and hood, it was easy to tell the male wasn't human due to the sound of metal heard from each footstep he took.

"Woman...I'll find you..." the machine-like male uttered quietly, his hands clenched tightly as he continued to walk. It had occurred to the male that perhaps Leblanc was already in Noxus but for some reason he couldn't stop searching every inch of Zaun as though making sure this wasn't some sort of trick.

Stopping dead in his tracks, the augmented male suddenly had a rather strange thought. " _This whole thing...yes_ _perhaps_ _it was all an illusion. Maybe she was_ _testing_ _me. She could be at my lair for all I know,_ _giggling_ _at my foolishness for thinking this was real_."

Yet even as he thought this, a part of him already knew it wasn't true. But even then his body moved on its own, heading back to his lair with his head hung low as he continued to question everything. "Why do I care so much about this anyways? I always suspected she would betray me so why am I so surprised it happened? Damn her..." Viktor snarled as he shook his head and made his way to the front entrance of his hidden hideout.

"Viktor."

Immediately, the herald stops in his tracks and his entire body freezes up. He knew that voice too well-it was her. " _So she really had_ _left_ _then...that wench truly_ _did betray_ _me_."

His hand slowly went for his staff, clutching it tightly as he turned his head towards the voice. "So you've returned. Do you truly think I was bluffing when I told you about what would happen when I saw you again?"

As though ignoring his question, the female mage went straight to the point. "I need your data on how to suppress this perfect A.I. you created."

Scoffing, Viktor shakes his head and remains in place, trying to find an opportunity to strike-it was still too early at the moment and she could be expecting it. "That's what this is about? You're a fool for coming back. I thought you'd be smarter than this, woman" the herald boasts as he readies his staff under his cloak.

"Viktor..." Leblanc spoke his name in such a gentle manner that even the herald loosened his grip on his staff. "You're not going to kill me. So please just give me the information and I'll be on my way" the female added as she took a step torwards the herald.

"Don't you dare speak my name in that tone-you wench! I won't be tricked again!" Viktor snaps harshly and aims his staff at her, firing off in her direction. Taken by surprise, the female goes for her own staff but as the blast gets closer she realizes she won't have enough time to counter. Without much choice she moves away and feels a stinging burn pierce her shoulder. Crying out in pain, Leblanc winces but musters up the strength to fire back at the herald with her staff.

Since the male had time to adjust, he fires a beam from his staff once more and both attacks collide, causing a minor explosion in midair. Taking the chance to attempt to gain the upper hand, Leblanc uses her staff to allow her to teleport briefly-landing behind the herald as she swings her magical weapon and it slams against the male's head.

"Argh! You wench!" Viktor spat out at rhe impact of the blow as he staggers to turn around and aim his staff at her once more. By the time his staff was aimed at his target however, the female mage already had hers pressed against his chest as it releases magical particles which knock back the herald and throw him off his feet.

Grunting, the male sits upright quickly and fires his death ray, forcing Leblanc to dodge to the right as she had been preparing her next attack. Ever since the pair had begun to attack, neither had as much as spoken words of surrender or possible regret. Their intentions were clear-one had to die if the other wished to live.

Viktor slowly gets to his feet and as he does, his staff fires towards Leblanc but since the attack was a bit high up, the sorceress ducks under it effortlessly. What she didn't realize however was that the herald hadn't been aiming for her. In fact he had predicted she would duck or dodge out of the way so his attack could blast off a loose screw that had been holding a nearby pillar together.

At the impact, the pillar squeaked and began to rock from side to side before it came tumbling down right behind Leblanc. By the time she realized what was happening, she came to terms with another factor in the attack. Although she could attempt to roll to either side in order to dodge the attack, Viktor had his staff poised as though prepared for her to do just that. " _How_ _far_ _along has he been planning this...? No matter_ _how_ _smart he is,_ _there's_ _no way he_ _came_ _up with these tactics at this moment._ _He's_ _been planning_ _ahead_ _of time ever since_ _I_ _left..._ " the female mage thought to herself just as the pillar neared her and it became eminent that she had to make a move or risk being crushed under the pillar.

Although it was definitely risky, Leblanc had to try. Her only option to avoid being hurt was to warp directly in front of the herald and hope it caught him off guard. Without much hesitation, the female raises her staff and disappears for a moment as magical mist pops from her original spot.

It was true that the action had thrown Viktor off guard and his own actions began to falter. The herald hadn't exactly calculated for Leblanc to perform such an action so when she appeared directly in front of him it wasn't a surprise that he jolted in place.

There it was-a clear shot. The sorceress could easily end this now and fire one crushing blow to the male who was briefly frozen in place. Yet as her staff went into motion, she couldn't bring herself to attack.

As she glanced at the eyes of the herald, all she could see were flashbacks of their previous time together. The day they had met, their march to Piltover, the night they made love...

Leblanc hesitates, her staff wavering slightly in her grasp for that brief moment that seemed to last an eternity. Viktor on the other hand wasted no time to grab the mage by the scruff of her neck and force her onto her knees as she cries out, dropping her staff.

With her only source of power out of her grasp, Leblanc knew what her outcome would be. As much as she tried to resist and struggle, the male had an iron grasp on her shoulder and he wouldn't budge. "Why did you hesitate, woman? Can't bring yourself to kill someone? How pathetic. That mistake will bring your death" the machine herald boasts as his death ray takes aim and begins to prepare it's blast.

"Viktor! Stop! Please!" Leblanc cries out, the edge of her eyes brimming with tears as she quickly looks up at the male. No such look of sympathy appeared on the face of the machine-like male. Instead, he scoffs and shakes his head while his death ray continued to gather energy-a bright yellow light starting to emerge from the center. "Begging moments before you die? Such a pitiful thing you are! Oh how satisfying it is to-"

"I love you! Viktor my feelings for you never changed even when I...I..." Leblanc had quickly sputtered out but suddenly couldn't bring herself to go on. Her lips had begun to quiver as her tears ran down her cheeks and she lowered her head, too ashamed to look at the herald. "I know you won't beleive my words, herlad. I know the pain I brought you that day. But you don't understand how much I regret what I did. I was putting my origin first before you and it wasn't until I left that I realized how I truly felt about you..." the female went on, much to the male's confusion. His death ray was ready to fire but for some reason, Leblanc's words had caused him to pause for the moment.

"I'm a deceiver. I was meant to come and steal data from you to strengthen the Noxian forces...but instead, you were the one who stole from me" Leblanc whispers lowly as she slowly raised her head, wiping her tears.

Viktor tilts his head back, baffled. "Steal? What did I steal from the likes of you?"

Although her body was a till trembling slightly, the female raises her hand and places it on her chest as she weakly smiles up at the herald. "My heart...You stole something no one's ever known I had..."

Viktor was stunned-confused even at the hearing of her words. "Why are you telling me this?" The male demanded, although his tone made it seem more like he was asking in a hesitant voice.

The female chuckles dryly and offers offers a kind smile, making the male's insides flutter. Something about the way she was looking at him was different than before. It was almost as though seeing her acting with genuine and sincere emotion. As she opened her mouth to speak, Viktor could hear the gentleness in her voice. "I love you Viktor...my heart belongs to you. With that single fact I'll be happy. And if you wish to kill me still...then I'll at least die knowing I told you the truth."

With that, Leblanc closes her eyes and spreads her arms as though embracing her fate and preparing for her death to come. A long sullen silence would follow as the herald stood speechless at what the mage had just told him. " _I'm_ _supposed to be a man with an iron heart._ _With_ _no emotions. I refuse to be tricked_ _again_ _by_ _this woman. Yet...why does my..._ _heart_ _ache?"_ the male questioned himself as he stared down at the woman who was prepared to die after simply stating her true feelings. "Damn you" Viktor snaps harshly and cries out as he fires his death ray.

The blast however didn't seem to hit Leblanc at all. In fact it had been directed to her left, only several inches away from where she knelt.

Sinking down onto his knees as though defeated, the machine herald began to shake his head. "You win, woman. I can't kill you. Whether you were tricking me or not, now is your chance. Go on and finish me off already" he snaps harshly, keeping his gaze at his feet.

For a moment Leblanc didn't move and all she did was stare at the augmented male. Seconds later, her body moved on its own and she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. It may not have been comfortable since his body was metallic and hers wasn't but she didn't seem to care. "Viktor, you fool...I'm done playing tricks. This is real..."

"Real?" Viktor repeated quietly, his hand reaching up slowly to touch Leblanc's face. As his hand ran along the side of her cheek he takes a deep breath. He could feel her-it wasn't some trick or illusion. As she had said, it was real.

For a brief moment the pair lay there simply staring at each other in disbelief. Just moments ago they had been trying to kill each other and now all that hostility seemed to fade away. "Run away with me Viktor" Leblanc finally spoke out as she took the male by the hands and urged him in a rushed yet soothing voice. "Why would we run away?" the augmented male asked, glancing at the female with sudden surprise at the question.

"Swain will be wondering why I haven't returned sooner or later. He'll send forces here since he knows Zaun was where I was headed in search of you. Let's hide out somewhere else" the sorceress urges him, her eyes showing desperation and fear. It was no surprise that she was scared-by doing this she was betraying Swain and he wasn't a forgiving man to such things.

"Very well. If you insist," Viktor replied with a nod of approval as he stood hand in hand with his returning lover. "However if we leave Zaun I'll have to destroy the lab. Can't risk having that damned Swain coming and stealing more than he already has."

"Destroy your laboratory...? Are you certain?" Leblanc asks the male as she looked over at the hideout that for so long had belonged to the mechanical man.

The male lets out a chuckle as he shakes his head and glances back at the female. "Woman, of course I'm certain. For you...I would do anything" he tells her while lightly squeezing her hand. A faint blush crosses the face of Leblanc as she averts her gaze, somewhat embarrassed.

"I'll make it quick" Viktor tells her as he releases his hold of her hand and wanders off into the depths of his hideout. As Leblanc stood in place she could hear the sound of his death ray going off as it destroyed everything that the herald saw in his path. A few minutes passed and by that moment the sorceress could tell that the building would collapse at any given moment. It's walls had begun to shake and rumble as debris rolled off the corners of the already decaying structure.

But what worried Leblanc was that Viktor had yet to emerge. There were no more sounds of his death ray, only silence from the interior. "Viktor?" the female called out although could tell he wouldn't have been able to hear her as the rumbling of the structure only grew with each passing moment.

"Viktor!?" Leblanc yelled for the male as her voice grew more and more concerned with each second that went by. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, a figure emerges from the front entrance of the building and strides out, his dastardly cloak trailing behind him.

Rushing over to him, Leblanc pants heavily as her feet go as fast they could carry her. " _That fool! Why is he walking so slow? Does he not know_ _what's_ _going_ _to happen if he doesn't hurry!"_

As the female mage finally reaches the spot where Viktor was, she grabs his arm without letting him speak and raises her staff just as a large chunk of the structure comes tumbling down from above them.

If Leblanc had been a second late, herself and Viktor would have been crushed underneath the collapsing building. Panting heavily, Leblanc sinks to her knees in front of the male as she manages to teleport them away from the danger. After taking a moment to recollect herself, the female shoots Viktor a glare and began to punch his chest angrily. "You idiot! What were you thinking!? We could have died! You especially! Are you a fool, herald!?" Leblanc snapped as she groaned and shook her head, slamming her palms into his chest.

"Hmm...you were worried about me that much?" Viktor asks, looking down at Leblanc as she seemed to have finally calmed down. "Shut up" the female mutters as she looks to the side and shakes her head, sighing heavily.

"If you're done with your complaints..." Viktor began as he suddenly grasped Leblanc by her upper back with one hand and her legs with his other; carrying her bridal style. "...then how about we go on our way?"

"Hey!" the female gasped out as she was picked up and blushes as she drapes her arms around his neck to hold on. Letting out a chuckle, the herald began to walk. "It's always satisfying to see that I can catch a deceiver like yourself off guard" the herald jokes as he began to walk with Leblanc in his arms.

"Hmph...you shouldn't get too cocky," the female replies as she rolls her eyes and smiles. "I love you Viktor" she adds in a soft tone while laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Leblanc" the male tells her, glancing at her briefly to see that she was now trying to rest. Seeing the smile on her face for some reason made Viktor wish he was human again because it was at this particular moment that for the first time in his life as a machine, he wanted to smile.


	7. The Heart's Desire

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in quite some time and for that I apologize! But I finally am bringing you all the next chapter to A Glorious Illusion so rejoice! Been super busy as of late so it may be another long wait until the next chapter-but I promise you all this will continue! Just make sure to follow to stay updated! Until next time!**

To be exact it had to have been approximately eight months since the incidents between Leblanc and Viktor. By that point on they had ventured from area to area, doing their best to avoid coming into contact with any Noxian forces. From all the areas the League had to offer it seemed that Bilgewater was safest in terms of having the rarest amount of visits from Noxus.

Spending their time on the outskirts of Bilgewater, Leblanc and Viktor decided to settle and in fact even went as far as calling the location their "home".

On this particular day, the machine herald happened to be adding the finishing touches on a mechanism he had been developing for weeks. Although the home the pair had claimed was rather small in size it was still large enough that Viktor had immediately set up room for a new laboratory. Various amounts of trinkets and machinery lay scattered across the male's wooden table although he himself was too occupied tinkering with his latest creation.

Minutes later and the augmented male let's out a satisfied sigh as he lifts up his creation-a ring crafted from the most rarest of runes and machinery lying about he had set his eyes to. He raises the ring above his gaze and let's out a chuckle of amusement. "It's finally finished! Months of time and effort and it's finally done!" The male boasts rather loudly but then stops himself and coughs abruptly. Even though Leblanc had gone off on an errand he couldn't be too sure she wasn't around.

Looking back down at the ring, Viktor let's out a sigh. It had been rather difficult to hide the project from his lover all this time but truth be told that was the easy part. For Viktor it seemed that the hard part still lay ahead.

"When would be a good time..." he began to ask himself as he clutched the ring in his palm tightly, his hand shaking slightly. For a male who boasted to have no fears or emotions it seemed that at this moment all of that was a lie. He was most definitely scared. Months of being together with Leblanc had taught him how to be human again and it was because of that which he cherished the female so much. Yet even so for some reason Viktor found trouble in mustering up the courage to propose to her.

Just as the male was engaged in his thoughts, the front door creaks open. Jolting up in place, Viktor quickly tucks away the ring in one of his desk's compartments as he turned to face a female in a cloaked attire.

As the woman lowered her hood, her eyes hover over to Viktor with a content smile on her face. "Greetings once again my dear herald" She tells him casually as she tosses a enclosed bag onto a nearby table.

Nodding, the machine herald crosses his arms and snickers. "I see you've returned as usual. I assume that's more of that bread you always go out to get" he remarks as he glances towards the bag she had tossed. Even though he had lost his sense of smell and touch in his current body he had seen Leblanc come home many times before with the same bag.

Smiling, the female deceiver nods as she removes her cloak and walks up to the male, her hands going to his chest. "Why is it you always ask that when you know the answer?" She teases him while letting out a small giggle. Placing his hands by her waist, Viktor scoffs. "I'm merely trying to make conversation. You're always gone so long that it becomes a bore here even with all my inventions I'm working on."

"At least I always come back in one piece, yes?" Leblanc adds as she smiles and pats the male's metal cheek before turning and going over to open the bag of warm bread she had brought.

As the female mage tore a piece off the bread and began to eat, Viktor walks up behind her and grunts a bit as though wanting attention, his cheat pressing up to her back. "Woman, you know I love you."

"Oh~? And where's this coming from so suddenly?" Leblanc asked curiously as she smiled and leaned her head back against the male while she ate her bread. Sneering, Viktor looks off to the distance and shakes his head. "What, is it such a bad thing to want to admit my feelings to you every so often?"

Rolling her eyes, Leblanc chuckles and shakes her head. "Of course not dear. I'm only messing with you, I love you too."

Immediately afterwards the female let's out a small gasp as she feels the herald's hand on her rear.

"Show me" Viktor replies in a monotone voice. Biting her lip, Leblanc turns around and drapes her arms around the male's neck as she smirks. "Someone's in a good mood~" She teases him as she traces a hand down his mechanical chest.

"It's been too long since we've done anything and I want the feeling again" the herald tells her as he firmly holds her waist and lifts her up so that she sat on the table and he leaned up to her.

Closing her eyes, Leblanc smiles and leans in to kiss the herald-feeling his lips on hers. By this point she has turned Viktor human so many times with her magic that it took little effort to do so now. The effect in this case was instantaneous, Viktor's body retaining his former human self as he hungrily kissed the female, chewing on her lower lip as she gasped softly. "Oh my, herald...you're eager" the woman teased him as she let's out a chuckle and rests her hands on his cheeks. With a scoff, Viktor shakes his head as he began to unlace his lower clothing. "Mind your tongue, woman. I'll have to punish you for speaking so freely in my presence."

Leblanc would let out a low chuckle as she rubbed Viktor's back gently, tracing his human illusion body in a circular motion. "Punish me? I dare you..." she challenged in a rather seductive and beckoning tone, her deep passionate eyes finding the herald's. For a moment the male said nothing and simply stared at Leblanc-drawn by her beauty. A part of him still grew hesitant when the female spoke the three words that made his body tense. _I love you_. She had betrayed him before, even though she did apologize prior Viktor couldn't help but remain wondering if ever she would attempt to hurt him in such a-

 _Enough of these pathetic thoughts. This woman is mine. Illusion or not, she is all mine._ Viktor would smirk, something he hadn't been capable of doing in that machine-like body he had grown so proud of in his earlier days. "A foolish thing to say, Leblanc. I'll do more than punish you-I'll make you beg more, crave more, no matter the aching and pain. Pleasure will simply overcome you" he boasted as he trailed a single finger across her cheek. The female deceiver would return a similar amused smirk, even letting out what could be assumed as a purr of pleasure. "My my...such words from a cold hearted man...Now if you've finished talking hurry up and take me Viktor" she would utter lowly into his ear.

"Only if you beg-" the machine herald would begin to say although was cut off from nearby cries heard just outside their home. Frowning in confusion, Leblanc would slowly lean away from Viktor's grasp and cautiously make her way towards the window, making sure she wouldn't be seen. As she peered through the small space, she saw a sight that nearly made her heart stop. Standing in an orderly row were several dozen armed soldiers with a rather familiar symbol upon their chest plates. It was indeed Noxian troops that had invaded Bilgewater and from the looks of it were going house to house, killing everyone who opened their doors without thought. There was already a pool of blood surrounding the neighboring home to the right of their house, a woman in ragged clothing laying still on the floor as the Noxian soldier cleans his blade and next turns to point at Leblanc-or rather her home.

Taking a step back from the window, the female deceiver quickly turns on her heels and walks past Viktor to grab her staff. Still as confused as ever, the male would feel the magic on his body wear off as he began to revert back to his mechanical form. "What exactly is going on, Leblanc? You're not exactly being direct with me about all-" Viktor would begin to say when his lover answered back sternly, "Noxian troops are here. They're headed this way as we speak. We don't have time. We have to go."

As though puzzled by her words, the machine herald would turn to face the front door and scoff. "If they wish to come then so be it. We'll kill all those blasted fools for thinking they stand a chance" Viktor boasts as he reached for his own staff which was resting on top of his crafting desk as he began walking towards the door. "Don't be a fool! If we fight them, Swain will know for certain where we are! Even if we kill them all, word will get out!" Leblanc would snap, her tone harsh and unwavering. She didn't mean to sound harsh at all but she hated how Viktor was still trying to act so cocky at a time like this.

Letting out a low growl of frustration, the robotic male turns his head towards Leblanc. "Then what do you suggest we do, woman? What will we do the moment we step out of this house? Where shall we run to, do tell" the male would scoff, unamused by what the female had told him. Before Leblanc could even open her mouth to speak, an abrupt and forceful knock could be heard at their front door.

"Open up pissants! On orders of General Swain of Noxus we're searching for a certain traitor and anyone harboring her!" the soldier would yell out from the other side of the door. Clicking her tongue, Leblanc would hesitantly meet the herald's eyes as though contemplating what to do. They could easily escape through the back passageway although just as Viktor had told her-they had no plan past that.

"Nobody home? Fine, burn this place down!" the Noxian soldier would snap, ordering the others as they began to light torches and approach the house. Leblanc would feel her eyes widen in surprise at what she heard. Were they serious? It had hardly been more than ten seconds!

With a groan escaping her lips, the female deceiver would shake her head and quickly rush to the back side of the house. For a moment Viktor would hesitate, his eyes turning over towards his crafting desk where all his work was. Long hard months of continuous work and those Noxian dogs would ruin it all. Rushing over to his desk, Viktor quickly opens up one of the compartments and gazes into it. A single item was inside-the hand crafted ring that the machine herald had so long been working on. It was only a second that the herald gazed upon the item yet it felt like he was staring at it for a seemingly endless moment. Every inch of detailed metal and design engraved across the ring all seemed to come together in that instant.

Yet just like that Viktor would be snapped out of his thoughts as a bright orange colored flame filled the room and as he raised his head he finally realized the room was burning and on fire. "Damn those fools..." the machine herald would snarl as he gripped the ring tightly and rushed outside to the back passageway. As he continued to run through the long passage he would see Leblanc on the opposite side, crouched down. Although he approached and would begin to speak, the female mage would slam her fist against his chest and narrow her eyes. "What took you so long? You had me worried, idiot..."

"I'm here now, aren't I? Anyways I was simply contemplating whether I should salvage any of my work or not-they burned the place down before I could" Viktor would explain to her as he crossed his arms. With a sigh, Leblanc would shake her head and turn away as she began walking, clutching her staff. "I acted before thinking...so as you said, I have no plan now. I don't know where we could possibly hide so I suppose this is a glorious moment for you to gloat" the female mutters as she looked ahead to a seemingly empty area that she was unfamiliar of in Bilgewater. "As tempting as it would be to tell you I was right, I think that can wait. We have more pressing matters...let's see if we can't figure this out without attracting attention then, shall we?" Viktor would state as he glanced towards his female lover who nods at his words. "Agreed...let's hope we don't find any more of Swain's troops around here. Perhaps Ionia would be-"

"Have you gone mad, woman?" Viktor would scoff in a rather shocked tone. "Ionia? You do realize they aren't exactly on good terms with Noxus? Not to mention the sight of me wouldn't be all that grand."

"I've cut ties with Noxus, you know that dear" the female would say as she let out a irritated sigh since she knew the male had a valid point. Even if Viktor knew it, the people of Ionia may not believe her if she told them. "Perhaps I can vouch for you. Tell them-" Viktor began but would stop as Leblanc shook her head. "They'd believe you, the psychotic herald? Let alone me, a woman with a reputation of being a deceiver?"

"It matters not to me what everyone else says! Your word is the only one that matters in this disgraceful world," the machine herald would snap, silencing Leblanc who would stare at him in surprise. "Anyone who attempts to lay a finger on you will die by my hand. They will be burned to ash and decimated for hurting the woman I have come to admire and cherish."

For a moment the mage would stare at Viktor in awe, seemingly struck by his words as her heart fluttered. "Viktor..." she would whisper in a gentle tone as though touched by his words-in her eyes it was truly romantic how he would go that far for her.

"Don't call my name in such a pathetic tone, woman" the male sneers as he steps forward and places his cold metal hand on her cheek. Letting out a quiet chuckle, Leblanc shakes her head and smiles up at the herald. "I love you."

"I know you do" Viktor scoffs, crossing his arms as he looks off to the side and then mutters, "I love you too. Now enough of this sappy talk! Let's commence, we have a long walk ahead of us..."

Nodding, the female mage sighs but maintains a confident posture as she laces her arm around Viktor's and proceeds to walk. Although neither of the pair knew where they were headed, as long as it was away from Swain and they were together; it wouldn't matter one bit.


	8. Prisoners of War

**A/N: I haven't died yet guys- i know this chapter is long overdue I've been extremely busy with work and university. Life sucks when you're a writer- but anyways, here's the next chapter enjoy! (I'll finish this story I promise guys so don't fret-let's hope i have free time soon 3)**

"Must we continue to bear with this foolish plan? We've been walking countless hours with no luck" a metallic and gruff voice would speak out. With each step the male took along the grassy forest could be heard a stomp that left behind a foot mark due to how heavy his augmented body was. With a sigh, the female deceiver would turn her head back to gave at her lover. Raising an eyebrow at the sight; Leblanc couldn't help but smirk. For someone who claimed to want to eradicate humanity, he sure loved to complain.

"Dear, you speak as though your body can tire at all. May I remind you that you aren't the mortal one here?" Leblanc scolds him as she wagged a finger at him seductively and gave a playful wink. Though she was teasing Viktor, it wasn't a lie that she was definitely starting to grow tired of their long walk. The simple reason that prevented her from saying anything was that she didn't want to worry the mechanical man. As rude and brash as Viktor was, he always did seem to care a bit too much for her and bringing it up now would only slow them down.

Scoffing, Viktor waves her off and continues onward as he held his staff and trudged through the forest of Ionia that seemed to have no end with its vastness. "Doesn't make this any less bothersome. Besides, these twigs and leaves may get in my gears-have you any idea how annoying its going to be to get those out?" the mechanical herald would retort as he eyed the area and sighed heavily. "Besides, isn't it a little odd that not even a single Ionian troop has come along to stop us? Nothing at all has tried to kill us for the past four hours!"

The female mage would furrow her brows as her lips pursed. It was _extremely_ odd indeed that not a single living thing had come their way since leaving Bilgwater and entering Ionia. Leblanc's eyes would scan the area searching for any nearby threats yet somehow she couldn't see anything. But that's when it hit her-her staff! How could she have forgotten!

"Hold on just a second dear herald, allow me to check our surroundings" the raven haired female boasts in her confident tone as she lifts her staff up and it began to glow a faint green. It wouldn't reveal any enemies that had no magic capabilities but anything with even a hint of mana would be caught in her sights.

Immediately after having cast this spell, Leblanc could sense the presence of someone nearby-behind them to be specific. _So someone's been stalking us this whole time? Damn...is it Swain? Has he finally caught up?_

"Viktor! Watch yourself, someone is behind us!" Leblanc calls out and lowers her staff, aiming it in the direction she sensed there was a presence. As Viktor turned his head back however-it would be too late. Realizing that they had been found out, a shadowy figure hiding behind a tree would fling out a magical projectile that came forth in the shape of a glowing pink heart.

Heading straight for Viktor and without time to react, it would hit him right in the chest and cause him to grunt and stagger back. "Viktor..!" the female Noxian gasps out and rushes to his side, crouching down to look into his face. "Are you harmed? What was it?"

With a groan, the herald shakes his head and touches where the heart had hit him. "Some sort of energy went through me just now...it had some pressure but it didn't actually hurt at all. Strange." Letting out a groan, the shadowy figure from the tree would slowly come forth to reveal itself. "Awe man...I was hoping that was all just armor but if its your real body, you don't have a heart or soul do you?" the Ionian stalker would speak and in fact it was a woman. Or to be more specific...it had feminine features such as a face and body but maintained fox-like ears and had several white furred tails behind her back.

A Vastayan female with nine tails and fox ears...? You're Ahri, aren't you?" Leblanc would ask bitterly since she knew enough about the Vastayan to know that she was a master seductress. The fox-like female smiles as her ears perk up, almost as though giddy that she was known. "Oh so you've heard of me~? Am I that popular?" Ahri purrs out as her tails wag with excitement.

"Don't flatter yourself. All in Noxus are aware of the manipulation and whoring around you do" the female deceiver mutters flatly as she crosses her arms across her chest. Hearing this, Ahri frowns a bit and puffs her cheeks up-it was clear she didn't like that one bit. "First off, I only take a portion of someone's soul to remain human and its not like anyone gets hurt! What's wrong with pleasure?"

Viktor would watch the scene with displeasure, letting out a heavy sigh. As much as he loved Leblanc, he knew when it came to disputes among women he had no part in them-besides, his lover wasn't one to easily lose arguments and he knew from experience. It was in the midst of this arguing however that another individual decided to join the fray. Storming ahead from behind the herald, a proud and definite female voice could be heard calling out, "Alright that's enough from you two. Enough bickering-it is my duty to Ionia that I capture you; Leblanc."

Turning their heads towards the female, everyone could now clearly see the shining armor that seemed to almost give off a gold tint, not to mention that her long red hair almost matched perfectly with the fabric of the armor. The stranger was indeed none other than the radiant dawn-Leona.

"Charming, the whore brought a friend" Leblanc would utter curtly as she merely gave an eye-roll. Before Ahri could make a remark regarding the comment, Leona opened her mouth to speak. "By decree of Ionia and as the current commander of the vanguard, I hereby declare that for being a conspirator and notable ally of Noxus, you are under arrest and will come with me."

"What a way with words you have" the female mage would snicker and fold her arms across her chest, making no effort to move from her spot. Sighing, Leona shakes her head and takes a step forward though as she did-Viktor would step in front of Leblanc defensively. "Touch her and I'll blast that pathetic armor of yours to bits" the mechanical male would snarl lowly. For a moment, the redheaded female didn't say a word but then she sighed and drew her sword. "You're the machine herald aren't you? So the rumors about Zaun allying with Noxus wasn't a lie..."

"You think that puny sword of yours will do a thing? Don't be ridiculous" Viktor boasts as he aims his death ray at Leona though before he could fire it, a blue flame would blast him from behind causing him to reel forward and stumble downward. "Viktor-?!" the female deceiver would cry out in surprise seeing her lover fall face-first and as she turned around she would hardly have time to react as Ahri dashed forward and another blue flame came hurling forward that would hit Leblanc and force her tumbling down in pain. "Why you...!" Leblanc would hiss out, slowly getting to her feet as her face seemed contorted in a scowl. It was clear she felt utterly humiliated from being caught off guard by such an attack and her full attention was now on Ahri.

Raising her staff, Leblanc keeps her narrowed eyes on the nine tailed fox who seemed to be smirking playfully. "Don't get cocky just because you got one hit in! I'll blast through your little whore mouth!"

"You will do no such thing!" Leona snaps as she lunges forward, swinging her sword at Leblanc from the side. Though before the blade could even as much as touch the master illusionist, Viktor would grab hold of the sword with his own metallic hand. Had the male been a second early or late, the blade would have torn through the augmented hand with ease so in a way Viktor was rather lucky. Obviously, the mechanical male cared little for his own safety however considering the rather cold stare behind his glowing eyes. "So much for arresting us-damned Ionian scum! I'll crush your miserable skull for even trying to touch my lover" the male snaps harshly as he pushes Leona back, letting go of the blade as he readies himself for battle.

Raising her shield, the red headed Ionian would ready her sword and cry out, "In the name of Ionia, I cannot allow your evil to continue! If you continue to resist I'll have no choice but to end your lives!"

Viktor could feel his entire augmented body twitch in annoyance. _Just who does this broad think she is to make claims like that?_

Meanwhile in the background-Leblanc would fire off rays of energy from her staff towards Ahri though the Vastayan female seemed to dash away with ease. Letting out a giggle, the female Ionian felt her fox ears wag with anticipation. "Haven't had this much fun in a while! You're a fun playmate~" Ahri purrs while she tauntingly winks which seemed to infuriate Leblanc as her face went red with frustration. "Don't you dare look down on me. I am an esteemed and all powerful mage! One of the grandest and most trusted servants of-" she began to boast but would stop midway as she realized that she was no longer associated with Swain or Noxus; let alone a member of the Black Rose. In that moment's hesitation, Ahri would shoot out the same projectile she had attempted to use on Viktor-this time however as the glowing pink heart rammed into Leblanc, the female deceiver could feel her mind spinning.

"What's happening...? My head is...throbbing! Why do I feel so...different?" Leblanc would utter softly to herself as she swayed side to side rubbing her forehead as the sight of Ahri grew hazy. Seconds later however, Leblanc was suddenly overcome by a burning passion that filled her body and made her tingle all over. Gasping, the mage would gaze at Ahri with awe as though she was in love. "What's with that look~? Its almost as though you're... _charmed_ to see me" Ahri would purr out and her tails would sway with amusement.

Having heard commotion nearby and noticing that Leblanc was no longer attacking, Viktor would tense up and make the mistake of turning his back to Leona. "Leblanc! What's wrong? What are you doing, have you forgotten-" he'd begin to say before Leona aims her sword at the sky and channeled her energy to force a shining yellow beam to come straight down directly at the augmented male.

Though Viktor did manage to see the attack since it was a rather loud one, he hadn't been quick enough to dodge entirely so as he moved back, the blast would still manage to toss him several yards back as his staff was flung the opposite direction and his right leg would come off with its wiring sparking in that instant. "D-Damn it all..." the machine herald groans as he struggles to sit up and he looks down at himself to see his chest armor was dented rather badly though thankfully his core had remained uninjured.

Lowering her sword, Leona sighs and slowly approaches the herald. "This battle is over. You have lost, so please don't try anything unnecessary. I'll carry you if you require assistance" the Ionian warrior offers as she knelt and offered her hand. "To hell with your damned help, I want you to fix my woman!" Scoffing, Viktor smacks her hand away and gazes past her towards Ahri who seemed to have Leblanc on her lap.

Still under the effects of the charm, the female deceiver seemed to take a rather...romantic fondness to the nine tailed fox since Leblanc would continue nuzzling up to her and affectionately embracing her. "Oh don't you worry, the effects of the spell should be wearing off any-"

"What the fuck...?" Leblanc spat out curtly as she saw how close she was to Ahri, her eyes returning to their usual cold state as she gazed upon the Vastayan.

"-second now~" Ahri finishes her sentence and giggles, putting her hands to her hips. "You damned whore, how dare you put me under your seduction spell!" Leblanc yells in anger as she readied her staff to attack though furrowed her brows in confusion as Ahri pointed behind them as though signaling her to see what had happened.

Turning her head, the female felt her entire body tense up at the sight of Viktor. She hadn't expected to see him in such a damaged state, especially not from someone like that Ionian warrior whom she had assumed wasn't all that strong. "Viktor..? What the hell did this wench do to you?" Leblanc uttered in worry as she ran over to the herald, ignoring both Leona and Ahri just to get to the male's side. Grunting, the mechanical-like male shakes his head as Leblanc held him up. "You're one to talk, woman. I'm not the one who was drooling all over the enemy."

"Oh shut up or I'll blast your hideous face off" Leblanc jokes as she shakes her head and sighs. "You rather enjoy my face, I don't think you'd do such a thing" Viktor replied smugly and would slowly reach for Leblanc's hand and taking notice, the female places her hand over his. Standing behind the pair, Leona and Ahri nod as though prepared to take the two into custody. "If you're both finished...I'll have to ask you to come with me."

Surprisingly, Leblanc offered no resistance on the walk to Ionia. Whether it was because she knew she was outmatched or because she didn't want to abandon Viktor, it wasn't certain. To many, the sight of Ionia may have seemed beautiful, but from the eyes of Leblanc it was just another dump that she was passing through. Even so, the female mage had to admit that once they reached the cells in the prison-it was most definitely a lot more comfortable than a Noxian cell.

"You first" Leona orders Leblanc as she motions to a rather large cell that had no windows and only a chair at the center. Though she had been told to move, the female deceiver didn't seem too enthusiastic to take a step and instead would speak, "What about Viktor?"

The redheaded woman didn't speak at first as though debating whether she would reveal the information or not. After letting out a sigh, she glances at Leblanc and decided to tell her. "He won't be in the same cell as you. I'll be asking you both different questions and I'd like to start with you."

Exchanging looks with the augmented male, Leblanc would furrow her brows when Viktor nodded as though telling her it was okay to obey.

"Tch...fine, so be it. Just don't expect much from either of us" Leblanc would mutter bitterly as she made her way into the cell and sat down in the chair, crossing her left leg over her right. Twirling a strand of hair between her fingertips, the female mage rolls her eyes and sighs, "Let's just get this over with...ask me your stupid questions."

Nodding, Leona motions for Ahri to escort Viktor outside so she could commence her questioning and once the pair left the room, the Ionian female wasted no time turning her attention to Leblanc.

"What is a Noxian mage doing all the way out here in Ionia with someone like the machine herald from Zaun?" the redheaded female asks sternly, her eyes narrowed since she knew full well the time for games was over. Giving Leona a rather blatant stare, Leblanc snickers and glances off to the side as though uninterested. "That's what you wished to ask? That's the most demanding question you have for me? Please, its hardly worth giving me such a serious look..."

"This isn't a game, Leblanc. I need you to quit your stubborn act and talk. The fate of Ionia and many other factions are at stake-"

"What the hell has Noxus or Ionia done to deserve my gratitude? Why should I care about this foolish war with no end?" the mage would snap harshly, forcing Leona to stop talking in an instant. It would be nearly two minutes of silence before the radiant dawn would finally open her mouth to speak. "Just now...you spoke of Noxus as though it meant nothing to you. Why is that? Do you mean to say you're no longer affiliated with them?"

Clenching her jaw, the deceiver would swear under her breath in realization that she had given away that she wasn't in any way associated with Noxus anymore. There again, for what seemed to be an eternity-the two women would remain sitting in silence waiting for the other to speak. Growing frustrated, Leona sighs heavily and shakes her head in annoyance. "Fine...it seems you have no interest in talking about such matters..."

"You're damn right. I won't tell you anything...the only person I trust is Viktor" Leblanc mutters quietly as she folds her arms across her chest. "So...does he know?" Leona would ask in a much more gentle tone that seemed to catch Leblanc off guard.

"Huh...? Know what?" the female mage asks in confusion as she frowns and gives the redhead a bewildered look that showed she had no clue what the context of the question was. Though the Ionian female didn't say a word, her eyes seemed to speak for themselves and Leblanc immediately shivered in place as though she seemed to finally understand what the question had been based upon.

"Now you know what I mean don't you?" Leona would sigh and shake her head as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the cell bars. "So...does Viktor know? You speak so highly about trusting him and all..."

"No," the Noxian mage would state bluntly as she shut her eyes as though ashamed she hadn't told the man whom she'd come to love. "He doesn't know yet...I'm still shaken about this. I don't know what he'll think if I come clean."

"You'll have to tell him eventually. A woman simply can't keep a secret like that forever-literally. You know what-"

"Shut up, what are you-my mother?" Leblanc snaps as she scoffs and avoids eye contact with the Ionian woman. Another brief moment of silence passes before Leona again is the one who decides to keep the conversation going. "How far along are you?"

With a sigh, the female mage slowly traces her hand over to her stomach as though expecting at some point to start feeling a kick. "Almost two months..."

Closing her eyes and nodding, Leona would slowly turn away to face the iron bars of the large cell area. "I see. If you wish for some time alone, I can grant it for now. I'll question the machine herald in the meantime." With that, the redhead opens the cell to exit before closing it on Leblanc as she headed for the only door that lead to a way out. Before she left however, the female decided to say one more thing. "Don't worry. I won't tell him about our conversation here. Its up to you when you decide best to tell him...I'll return shortly and lets hope this time you'll answer my questions."

The door would slam shut afterwards, leaving Leblanc alone to think to herself as she considered her options. "Viktor...you're going to be a father..." she'd utter lowly to herself in disbelief, praying her voice didn't echo through the walls.


	9. Ravenous Love

**A/N: I apologize for being gone so long-though as promised I'm back with a newly updated chapter! Sadly, this particular work will be ending shortly as I only have a total of two more chapters at most planned for it. Until then, I'll see you all next time so enjoy the chapter!**

Silence would be the only thing that filled the room in which Leblanc was currently being held captive. In its own way, the silence almost seemed to be a unique _sound_ that flooded the ears of the Noxian mage who was beginning to grow worried. Her stomach would tighten as though the child in her womb could somehow tell the father wasn't around. Slowly lowering her hand across her stomach, the female would gently rub as though soothing the child. "There there...I know he's not here. Damn it all, I miss that tin can by the second..." she'd say aloud and chuckle dryly.

"How low I've come...From one of Swain's most trusted and powerful mages in all of Noxus-to a deserter bearing the child of a psychotic robot who wants to end all of humanity..."

Just as Leblanc had begun to speak to herself, the front door would open and her head would shoot upwards as though caught off guard since it had been silent for so long. Stepping inside, the radiant dawn Leona would cross her arms and give the mage an intense stare. "Any plans of answering my questions this time?"

Leblanc simply gives her usual uninterested stare and averts her eyes as a _hmph_ escapes her mouth. "Pouting in my presence? Woman, you always fail to exceed my standards."

The voice hadn't belonged to Leona at all-not even Ahri. In fact, the voice belonged to the one she held dear and was having a child with; Viktor the machine herald. "Dear...? Why is it you're not locked up?" the female deceiver asked in a shocked tone. She had certainly been expecting Leona to enter though past that had been completely caught off guard.

With a grunt, Viktor shrugs his shoulders and folds his arms gazing at Leona bitterly. "Ask the Ionian wench. She's the one who decided to bring me out here for some reason."

Looking back at the redhead, Leblanc furrows her brows as though confused. "Why bring him out here? Wouldn't it be unwise considering he may try to attack you this very moment?" the deceiver asks coldly as though knowing the herald well enough to know he'd do anything to keep her safe.

Leona would only shrug, not seeming to be on guard at all for some reason. "I have no reason to worry about that. He won't attack me since he actually is cooperative unlike someone" the Ionian female states in a professional tone that makes Leblanc scowl. "Viktor, please tell me you didn't tell her any details of what we-"

"And why not? What do we have to lose at this point, woman? I don't see why its such a big deal to keep this to ourselves. You're no longer associated with Noxus, remember that" Viktor scolds, as though annoyed that she continued to refuse telling anyone about their situation. Gritting her teeth, Leblanc takes a deep breath and rubs her forehead as though displeased with her lover having revealed everything. "Viktor, you foolish man...don't you understand why I refused to say anything? Don't you get it?" she'd whisper in a soft yet almost hostile tone. As much as she loved Viktor, she was surprised he hadn't seen things the way she had.

Tilting his head in confusion, Viktor lets out a grunt. "What are you on about? None of this is making any sense. Hiding that you aren't in Noxus anymore doesn't mean-"

"It means _everything_ that no one finds out! If everyone found out, do you think they'd keep us prisoners here? No one wants to deal with Swain and his army personally. Even Demacia and these stupid Ionian fools know the punishment for deserters..." Leblanc mutters under her breath. Finally seeming to understand everything, Viktor would lower his eyes as they flicker in displeasure. How foolish indeed he had been to tell the Ionian woman about everything after all. "Leblanc, I didn't realize this...I'm a fool. Forgive me."

"Yes, you're quite the fool," Leblanc would sigh heavily but after closing her eyes and taking a breath she manages to smile through it all. "I suppose that makes me the smart on in this relationship. Its always nice to be the intellectual."

Grunting, Viktor shakes his head as he heard the words of his lover. Bringing up his cold and metal fingers, the herald traces his hand across Leblanc's cheek to which the female sighs. "You always were full of yourself weren't you? Cocky little woman, aren't you?" the machine herald would boast, causing the deceiver to smile from his comment.

As though getting the attention of both of the "prisoners", Leona would abruptly cough into her hand which was enough to make the pair look her way. Folding her arms, the redheaded Ionian would coldly stare at the couple before asking, "So the rumors were true? The devious Evaine Leblanc is no longer part of the Noxian army and has turned traitor? I had thought that was all propaganda on Swain's part to fool with us but...it seems I was mistaken."

Leblanc couldn't help but glower at the female, unsure what she was thinking. Knowing Leona, it was definitely possible she would contact the rest of her forces and notify them that they had captured Swain's deserter. It would be a rather fair assumption considering they could offer a price to exchange Leblanc for and that thought made the deceiver's insides sting. Taking a breath, the female mage would stand straight and act high and mighty in an attempt to regain her composure. "Well? What is it you're going to do with us knowing this information?"

"What am I going to do, you say?" Leona would repeat as she closes her eyes and takes a moment to ponder. "That much is simple..." she'd mumble before putting a hand on her hips and gazing at the pair, "I'm not going to do anything. I gain nothing by turning you in to that damned Noxian general."

Eyes going wide, Leblanc feels her mouth hang open in surprise as she raises a finger and points at Leona hesitantly. "You're joking...surely you must be! Jest as you will, we have no time for your foolish games-"

"I'm making no jokes. I have nothing to gain by turning you in" the redheaded Ionian repeats sternly as she shrugs her shoulders. Leblanc still couldn't believe what she was hearing, this was madness! _Why? Why is she being so calm about all this? All this time I was worried for nothing?_ The illusionist would think to herself as she furrowed her brows.

Viktor meanwhile scoffs and would wave off the words of their redheaded captor. "It makes no difference whether you do anything or not-at some point Swain will find us and he'll have our damned heads. I won't trust anything coming out of that mouth of yours until I know for certain you can guarantee that my woman won't be harmed." Hearing this, Leblanc felt her face heat up as though she was blushing. _Damn it, Viktor. Why must you be so...attractive when you wish to protect me?_

Though quiet for a moment, it seemed as though Leona was struggling mentally with a decision judging by the look on her face. Sighing afterwards, the Ionian faces the pair and motions them to follow her. "Come, I'm letting you both out-but don't say a word to anyone that I decided this. If anyone says anything, the story is that you both tricked me and escaped."

"Now you're helping us? What exactly is your game?" The female deceiver demanded with cold and unwavering eyes. To her, it made no sense why Leona would simply cast them away without batting an eye. They were enemies of Ionia so it made no sense!

Letting out a sigh, Leona slowly turns her head back to gaze at the pair while she had already been on her way to get the door open. Her fingertips had already traced along the door handle though slowly let go since she had to make her reasoning clear for Leblanc. Clearing her throat, the redheaded female would open her mouth and begin to speak. "Look...I understand your hostility since you wouldn't trust someone who's a former enemy. But you must see that I'm also not a monster-I refuse to keep you both here and allow that wretched man Swain to end the only happiness it seems you've found."

Leblanc would hesitate, she certainly hadn't been expecting those words at all. Opening her mouth, no words would come out so she simply crossed her arms and lowered her eyes so she didn't have to look at Leona who still bore that serious expression on her face.

"Don't get me wrong, you're still a criminal and your past crimes against Ionia will not stand. But right now our biggest concern is general Swain and the Noxian army. You're no longer affiliated with Noxus so I'm letting this go temporarily" the Ionian female would add, making it clear that she didn't entirely intend to let Leblanc go. At this, the deceiver would let out the faintest chuckle and cover her mouth as a smirk rose across her lips. "Ah...now that's better. More fitting to hear you admit I'm but a simple ant in your way as you fetch that wretched raven that is the cause of the bigger picture."

Without a further word exchanged, Leblanc and Viktor follow behind their captor who leads them down a long narrow hallway until they'd reach a set of spiraling stairs that led upward. Though it was a prison so to speak, it wasn't one that could be easily exploited considering how clean it was compared to the wretched and disgusting cells that Noxus had for prisoners. In a way, the female mage was almost envious of how well Ionia treated their hostages and prisoners, though at the same time perhaps that would be why Ionians were so weak and soft.

"Now then...it appears we've reached the only entrance and exit to the prison. You're free to go" Leona would state calmly as she gave a mere nod in the direction of the large wooden door that lay directly in front of them. "Hmph, I won't say thank you because you're just going to chase after us like a military dog the moment your war with Swain ends" Viktor would scoff as he waved off the redhead and went for the door, pulling it open as he stormed outside into the bright forest of Ionia. Sighing, Leblanc too would simply glance at Leona with a brief look of gratitude before silently walking off.

"Tch...its as though not a damned day passed in those cells we were held in. This forest hardly seems any different from the day we strolled by" the machine herald grunts as he shakes his head and walks along it. "Yes I suppose that's true..." Leblanc began, speaking in her usual cool and stern tone before she decided to turn her head back and glance at the prison. In that instant she would realize that there had indeed been changes to Ionia. Unpleasant ones at that considering from the angle she was watching from-the capital city of Ionia could be seen smothering in flames as a horde of soldiers holding flags of Noxus ravaged the streets.

"Oh. Well that's a sight to behold, alright..." Viktor would mumble as he too had stopped in his tracks to gaze at the city which was now on fire and in the middle of a rather gruesome battle. Cries could be heard in the distance if they put their minds to it, though truthfully it didn't concern them very much.

"Damn, why wasn't I sent a distress call during all this?" Leona would yell out from the inside of the prison as her voice could be heard, a frantic mess as she would slam the door open with her sword and shield in hand. For a moment she locked eyes with Leblanc though it didn't particularly last long as the Ionian female turned away and rushed off in the direction of the city. Snickering, Viktor shakes his head as he crosses his arms. "There goes the loyal dog, protecting her beloved city that's already lost."

Leblanc could only nod, unable to speak as her eyes seemed to waver as she gazed deeply into the distant flames that seemed to dance along the city it took over. _Such destruction and carnage. We'll be next if Swain finds us-only worse since I'm a traitor._

"Leblanc?" Viktor would call out, taking note of the fact that his lover was too busy paying attention to the fire ahead of them. Shaking it off, the deceiver would sigh and face the augmented male. "Its nothing. We should head out now while we can. Everyone seems distracted at the capital of Ionia and we can use this chance to escape."

"Understood. So which direction did you have in mind-?" the machine herald asks firmly, not wasting time with pointless dry humor or sarcasm that he usually would reply with. Just as Leblanc opened her mouth to speak, she caught sight of a rather horrendous sign that told her perhaps it was already too late. Though to anyone unfamiliar with Swain it would have appeared as a mere bird, the mage knew better. Beatrice; Swain's prized crow that he always kept alongside him wherever he went. _Wherever_ he went. In other words-

"Viktor, we have to run now-" the female hissed sharply in a urgent tone, not giving any second glances to the jet black bird that flew past them with its arrogant and lowly squawk. Before the herald could even take a single step however, the voice of the one man they had tried to outrun would be heard directly behind them.

"Ah, Leblanc. There you are. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't be here. But alas, Beatrice hasn't forgotten your scent one bit" the cool and mysterious voice would state, yet despite the way the voice carried itself there was something sinister and intimidating in it that made Leblanc shiver.

Letting out a menacing squawk, the pitch black colored raven would swoop down and land on the arm of its master and owner-Swain. Having never come face to face with the Noxian general himself, Viktor would merely scoff as though unimpressed while strolling up towards the man as though hardly intimidated. "And just who the hell are you?" the machine herald would call out boldly to which Swain himself didn't flinch. Turning his head to look at the female, the Noxian completely disregarded Viktor as though it were some mere object before asking, "You haven't told your little plaything about me? I'm wounded, Leblanc."

Before the female deceiver could open her mouth to speak, Viktor was already aiming his staff at the Noxian. He had been clearly agitated by the fact that he was ignored and from the looks of it, would not have it. _Oh no, this can't be happening? Viktor, you fool! Why are you attacking him so blindly!?_ Was all that Leblanc could think to herself as her face contorted to yell out a warning though by that instant it was too late. Without as much as a glance, Swain simply turned his hand towards Viktor and sent a pulsing crimson bolt outwards that struck the male and forced him to come crashing back into a nearby tree.

"How dare you...!" Leblanc would cry out in anger, hating to see her lover tossed around as she prepared to fire at Swain with her staff though before she could, Beatrice would squawk and rush her down, using its talons to claw at her hands, forcing her to drop the staff. Wincing painfully, the female would drop her source of power and just as she glanced upward would be met with a stinging pain across her left cheek as the Noxian general had approached and struck her.

Sinking down to her knees, Leblanc would gasp and touch her throbbing cheek before she felt the larger male grip her hair firmly and pull upwards. "You thought you could escape me? After all we've been through? And for what, some worn out machine that claims to love you? Surely you can do better than that."

Biting down on her cheek, it took all her willpower to keep from talking back to Swain. As much as she hated hearing him badmouth Viktor, there wasn't anything she could do in his presence. He was far too powerful and she knew it full well. Glancing at Viktor, Leblanc felt her eyes begin to tear up because in that instant she knew it could possibly be the last time she'd see her lover alive.


	10. Fiery Passion and Despair

The battlefield on Ionia was nothing less than a blood bath. Warriors from both side would let out battle cries and slash at each other with blades that were coated in crimson. Mages would chant spells and blast each other with different colored aura that was flung around all across the large city where corpses would fall and flames danced across a majority of the tallest structures. Amidst the carnage that surfaced, a tall male would stroll along without a care in the world. As several eyes looked his way, they would move aside even if they had just been about to attack their enemy. They all knew better than to get in the way of the Noxian grand general known as Swain.

Trailing behind Swain and being pulled along against her will was the former trusted mage and now traitor-Leblanc. Narrowing her eyes intently, the female would try to pry free of Swain's grip but just as she feared his grip was firm and as solid as iron. "Damn it...Let me go you old bastard!" the female deceiver snaps and pushes along the male's arm but like she suspected, he wouldn't budge. Without as much as looking at her, Swain continued to drag her along the blood soaked battlefield, unconcerned with the soldiers that went after him since his own men always seemed to get in the way to defend him. "Unlike you, these men are actually loyal to me Leblanc. Do you wonder why that is?"

When the mage gave no answer, the general would stop walking and turn his head towards her as his cold hand reached over and lifted her chin. "It's because they respect me. They're intimidated by the thought of double crossing me because they understand what will happen if they do."

Gulping, Leblanc does her best to avoid the general's gaze though found it rather difficult to. By the time she glanced back up at him she saw the bitterness and hostility that his eyes showed. It was clear he had no good intentions with her once he dragged her back to Noxus.

For a moment there was silence (or rather, silence among the pair considering there was still an ongoing war right around them). Before another word could as much as be uttered, Swain paused and his gaze seemed to linger past Leblanc and towards the individual who was the self-proclaimed machine herald.

"I'll have to pay you back in full for the damage you've brought upon me. Let me start with your leg" Viktor snaps in anger, his eyes pulsating as his shoulder seemed to sizzle from the internal machinery that was malfunctioning-the sound of gears creaking as they struggled to turn. As Viktor aims his death ray at the grand general, he only hesitated for the instant that he thought perhaps he'd miss and hit Leblanc. But that fear was thrown out the window when his lover looked his way and nodded, it was clear as day that she wanted to be free of Swain's clutches and if need be she'd risk being hurt.

 _Damn, why did I fall for such a wild woman?_ Viktor scoffsand shakes his head as he fires off his death ray, the beam traveling towards Swain's left ankle. The blast however seems to be absorbed as the Noxian general pushed Leblanc aside and let her fall so he could extend his right hand which was glowing a crimson aura. With his hand extended, the blast would go into his hand as though nothing had happened and in that instant, Viktor took the chance to lunge forward with no tricks up his sleeve. He simply wanted to beat the shit out of Swain by any means necessary.

The machine herald was lucky enough to land a right straight across Swain's face before the general drew his hand forward and a bright red electricity zaps Viktor and knocks him off his feet, sending him several feet back. "Damn him!" Viktor groans in frustration as he slowly sits up and touches his chest that also began to sizzle and give off the faintest fragments of burnt metal. It was eminent that he wouldn't be unable to keep this up much longer and if he did, his fate would be sealed. Even so...

"Viktor! Are you alright?" Leblanc cries out as she got on her feet and ran to kneel beside the augmented male. With a heavy sigh, the machine-like male grunts and moves his hand away from his chest. "I'm fine, woman. Focus on the enemy before us."

Nodding her head, Leblanc turns her head towards Swain who was touching his face as though feeling the spot that he had been struck. "Are you satisfied now? You were able to land a single punch. Don't think it'll happen again, so in other words...you should accept your fate and allow me to destroy you. All your efforts will be in vein" Swain speaks sternly and looks at the pair with a cold stare that showed just how superior and mighty the man was, it was clear he wasn't all talk. With a heavy sigh, the female deceiver boldly gets to her feet and makes a fist. "Swain, I'm warning you...Touch my man again and I shall rain down every hell imaginable upon you. I won't rest until you suffer for your sins!"

Without moving a single muscle, the veteran general simply glances at Leblanc with a look of displeasure, almost as though he was disappointed in her word choice. "That's what you decide on? Please..." Swain raises his right hand that would glow crimson as he prepared to strike the woman where she stood. Shutting her eyes, she sighs and holds her breath. Deep down she was accepting that perhaps if she died, she could buy Viktor some time. _Knowing him, he's too stubborn to run off if I got killed. I truly am a fool, even until my end..._

There was a pause. A rather long pause actually-something was definitely not right. Opening her eyes slowly, Leblanc would realize she hadn't been struck. She lets out a sigh of relief before her eyes would adjust and she felt as though a cold hand was gripping her heart. The sight before her was far worse to her than death itself-Viktor had lunged forward and taken the blow directly which had torn open his metallic chest as he fell back with a grunt.

Swain clicks his tongue and straightens up, glancing at the machine herald who had gotten in the way. "How moving...a machine risked its life to save you. You truly are a master at manipulating others and getting your way Evaine."

Completely ignoring the words of Swain, Leblanc rushes over in a blind nervous wreck towards the man-not the machine-who had risked his life to save her just now. "Viktor! Viktor, oh heavens! What were you thinking doing something like that, fool? Do you realize what you've done!" the female began to yell at the top of her lungs in a mix of frustration, anger, but most of all undeniable pain. The machine herald couldn't even respond, all he could do was let out a faint chuckle though even his voice seemed off. The direct hit from Swain had hurt his mechanical parts to the point that even his voice recognition system had begun to malfunction. His glowing eyes would begin to flicker on and off, something that normally never happened. "You...worry too...much" the herald would manage to utter through his malfunctioning tone that made it difficult to understand.

Tears had began to flow down Leblanc's cheeks, unable to hold them back despite her history of being a heartless manipulative mage. Shutting her eyes tightly, the female deceiver would simply let the darkness from her shut eyes engulf her-begging internally that everything she was seeing was a dream. Yet regardless of how much she wanted to deny and refuse the truth-once her dried eyes opened, she could still see the machine herald in her arms with his torn and destroyed chest that sizzled and occasionally zapped small sparks from its faulty wires.

"I'll fix you! I...yes that's it! I can use my magic to help you and everything will be okay!" Leblanc would say quickly as she looked around for her staff eagerly that she knew was left somewhere. As her eyes scan the area desperately, she ignores the words of Viktor who seemed to be growing concerned for her despite his own injuries. "...Leblanc...stop it...there's no illusion...that can...fix this..."

Looking around desperately, the female deceiver finally lifts her eyes to see that Swain had taken it upon himself to grab her staff as he eyed it over casually as if it were some unsightly item. "Are you looking for this little toy, Evaine? You should know better than to rely on tools. Just as you've relied on that _thing_ you're so desperate to fix. It's a machine. Let it go and perhaps I'll contain some extent of mercy to your punishment."

"Let him go?" Leblanc would whisper in a quiet and pained tone as her voice seemed to be caught in her throat as her eyes slowly turned to look at the dying herald in her grasp. The Noxian general would slowly approach as he nods his head and swiftly lays his hand on Leblanc's shoulder. "Correct. Let him go."

 _Is he stupid? How can I release the one who I've grown so close to in such little time? How can I let go of the man that I began to fall in love with the further we ventured together? How can I let go of the man who's proposing to me this very second? Wait...He's what?_

Leblanc blinked several times over to ensure the sight before her was as plain as can be. And indeed it was. Her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and Swain wasn't crafty enough for illusion magic so the sight had to be real. Viktor had somehow managed through his declining strength, to reach into his side and extend out a small and frail ring. Though fragile, it clearly had been crafted with care and the detail on it was astounding enough that even in light of the horrid situation it seemed to glow.

"Now...? Why now of all times have you decided to do such a foolish act...?" the female would whisper, her voice hoarse as she held back tears and repeatedly shook her head, unable to process everything at that interval. Things were simply happening too fast and it wasn't fair how the man she had come to love was not only shutting down but was proposing in the process.

Viktor's eyes continued to flicker on and off as his hand trembled, his fingers occasionally twitching since they were malfunctioning. "I had...planned to do this...properly when...we escaped together...but it seems...that isn't going to...happen..." the herald managed to speak, almost forcing himself to do so since his voice box continued to glitch out and make his words sound fuzzy and disoriented. Leblanc immediately grips his hand in her own, hiding the ring in the process since she couldn't stare at it without breaking down. "Don't speak such nonsense! We _will_ escape and get through this. You and I against this world...together!"

Behind the pair, the Noxian grand general couldn't help but begin to clap. Though he did so rather slowly, almost mocking their entire act. "A true deceiver you are, Leblanc. You've done well...better than I expected. This machine wishes to marry you of all things! Even I know how preposterous that is for a heap of metal to spout such nonsense."

"Shut your mouth..."

"Oh?" Swain raises an eyebrow, sneering in displeasure as he could see the hateful and dreaded eyes of his former ally. "What a scary look...but surely you don't intend to do something stupid like attack me. I have your staff, you can't use your illusions on me, woman."

Yet despite all odds being stacked against her, Leblanc slowly stood to her feet-her body facing Swain with no amount of fear hidden behind her eyes. Death which had been so close to wrapping its arms around her in a warm embrace...it simply didn't frighten her anymore. "You're already taking away the one thing I have left in this rotten world...the one man who accepted me for myself despite my many mistakes," as Leblanc spoke, she began to stride towards Swain whilst taking careful steps. Frowning in confusion, Swain could merely stand and clench his fist. He wouldn't allow a weaponless mage intimidate him, after all he was the all hailing and supreme ruler of Noxus. Thousands trembled at his feet and revered him as a godly figure whenever he took a step...so why was it that this woman wasn't afraid?

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Swain calls out sternly, his eyes cold and hard to show that he had no intentions of going easy on her. Mercy wasn't exactly Swain's strongest point. Despite hearing those words however, even Leblanc was hardly phased as she continued making her way towards the grand general without a hint of hesitation in her eyes. "You of all people Swain...I never thought I'd get the opportunity to call you a fool!" the female boasts as she would smile faintly which actually caught Swain off guard.

 _What madness is this? She's actually smiling? Has she gone mad perhaps?_ That was all the Noxian general could assume since the woman before him had no such weapon to raise a hand against him.

"If you think that magic is relied upon by creations such as wands and staffs-you have another thing coming. Real magic comes from the heart. The soul-" Leblanc snaps bitterly as she raises her right hand that slowly began to glow a violet aura. "No...it can't be-" Swain would utter in complete shock, gazing at the glowing hand with bewilderment. For someone who's never practiced spells through her hands and always relied on a weapon, how was it possible that she was so quickly adapting and learning as though it was nothing? It took years of practice and patience before even Swain could manage to gain the power he had earned and to see Leblanc do what took him years in mere seconds...that was enough to at least surprise someone.

Just before the general had the chance to raise his hand, Leblanc would fire her attack first which strikes the male in his right shoulder forcing him to stagger back. His own blast would be thrown off as a result and the crimson shock wave would spark off into the air. "Damn it-"

Using her advantage to level her momentum, Leblanc yells out and flicks her wrist to fire yet another blast that would hit Swain directly in his chest this time-knocking the superior and experienced general off his feet as he grunts. The instant Swain was off his feet, Leblanc quickly spins her head towards Viktor and rushes to his side, "Are you still there? Viktor, talk to me!"

With a chuckle, the mechanical male would shake his head and weakly turn his head to meet the gaze of his lover. "Did...I ever...tell you...that you're...beautiful?" the machine herald manages to speak, well assuming one knew he was speaking at all due to how forced and encrypted his voice had become to sound. Leblanc could only shake her head repeatedly as she fought back the urge to let her tears come flowing but found herself unable as she sniffles and droplets of water rained down onto the herald's mechanical body. "You're an idiot...you can't just propose to a woman and die like that! What am I supposed to tell the child when it grows up? What am I supposed to do alone, Viktor?"

For a long moment the mechanical male remained silent. In truth he had no words that would make the situation any better. He was dying...and soon he'd be gone for good. There was nothing, no illusion, that could extend his life any longer. Letting out a quiet chuckle, Viktor would reach for Leblanc's hand and unsurprisingly she took his hand and gripped it firmly. "You won't be alone, woman. In case you've forgotten...you're carrying for two" he reminds her and motions to her stomach-making his point about the fact that she was pregnant and had a child to care for.

"But I...Viktor, what can I do alone? How am I supposed to raise this child all by myself without you?" the deceiver pleads, hoping that somehow her words would reach through to the male and somehow magically heal him. "No need to worry. I'll take care of that problem myself-by eliminating you from the face of this world" Swain would speak bitterly as he had approached Leblanc from behind, his eyes cold and hardened. It was clear he didn't take kindly to the humiliation he had just been put through.

As she turns her head back towards the general, Leblanc felt herself freeze up. It was useless. No matter how fast she moved now, Swain had an advantage and wasn't about to waste it-she would die because she had ignored the most important rule of combat...always check to see if an enemy is truly dead.

Yet again, she found herself in no pain whatsoever. Her eyes were closed, accepting the embrace of what she assumed death would await. Then the fear struck her as she prayed that Viktor hadn't done what she thought he had. A iron grip clenched at her heart as she opened her eyes ever so slowly, knowing well that what hadn't wanted was a reality. A silent scream was caught in Leblanc's throat as she saw Viktor directly in front of her, having taken a direct hit to the face as one of his eyes had been completely shot off, sending bolts and wires flying in all directions.

What followed seemed to be in slow motion-Viktor who was shutting down completely would rush towards the stunned Swain who hadn't been expecting the crippled machine to have the strength to leap in at all. Grabbing onto the Noxian general with his remaining strength, the machine herald would force his chest against the him. The impact of the contact from their chests was enough to force a _click_ from inside of Viktor as he turned his head slowly to give Leblanc a final stare with the half of his blown off face being what she saw instead of what should have been an eye.

"Never forget me, Evaine Leblanc. I am the machine herald, the almighty Viktor. Remember that"

Whether it was her imagination that she heard him say that, she had no time to process because what occurred next could only be explained as a massive storm that was emitted by a spark transmitting through Viktor's chest. A Chaos Storm that occurred if his life support was no longer active so in other words-a final explosive attack that would set off when he died. Swain would grit his teeth in anger, narrowing his eyes as he raises his hand coated in his crimson aura. "You think I'm going to allow this to stop me? You're more foolish than-" just as he began to boast, Leblanc would fire a blast at him, hitting him right in his face as he remained frozen in a daze as his mouth hung open. "What is...what was...how-?" Swain would utter before the Chaos Storm would erupt and land directly on the pair, destroying everything directly below them.

Even though she knew what was happening, Leblanc couldn't bear to watch the sight as she would look eye and shut her eyes tightly simply listening to the sound of the storm that erupted louder than anything she'd ever heard considering she was only several yards away from it. In that moment, it seemed as though time had frozen in place-going still; even the Noxian and Ionian troops seemed to stop in their tracks. Every head turned towards Leblanc, or rather the debris where the robe of Swain was all that remained, along with a singular raven feather that would float down onto it.

A good distance away, Leona and Ahri who had been fighting together would pause to turn towards the scene to see Leblanc on her knees. As their heads turned further ahead they saw the sight and the reason which it seemed the sorceress was mourning. "Do you think he's-" Ahri began to whisper before the red headed warrior shook her head to silence her friend. "...We mustn't speak now in her presence. Give her peace."

It would be several minutes before Leblanc had the courage to lift her head, to stare upon the sight where she knew her lover would be no more. Immediately upon gazing at the view, her eyes brim with tears as her lip trembled to hold still. She thought she'd be strong enough but the sight of Viktor's charred mechanical remains was simply too much. In a desperation she would crawl along the floor, her fingers digging into the dirt as she forced herself forward until she'd lay right over the torn, broken parts of the machine herald. Shutting her eyes tightly, the female would hold up the core of Viktor's chest piece up to her heart and firmly grasp it. A few tears would drip onto the dirt floor beneath her as she held back tears and let out a shaky sigh. "I'll never forget you, my dear herald-I swear it. Your children will know of your greatness. The name Viktor shall never die..."

Though she knew it was a bad time and that Leblanc was still hurt, Leona would sigh and raise her sword up for all to see as she called out with a high and mighty voice, "Heed me, warriors of Noxus and Ionia! Grand general Swain of the Noxian empire has fallen! Your ruler has been slain! Lay down your arms in surrender!"

Though no one initially did anything, one by one each and every one of the Noxian troops began to lay down their blades in surrender. With the defeat of Swain, it was clear that continuing the battle would serve no purpose. It was over just like that. And yet...

Leblanc would slowly lift her head and gaze upon the colored sky, her eyes shining to show how teary they had been moments ago. "You worked long and hard Viktor...You did good. Now its time for you to leave things to me...your wife" she would whisper softly and lower her eyes back down to her hand as she opens her palm to gaze upon the ring before lightly grasping it and sliding it into her finger. And just like that, time would start to move once again.


	11. Less than Human

**A/N: so big surprise! Since this fanfic is gaining so much popularity out of the blue, I wont end it just yet! Still more to come! Specifically this story is moving up on Wattpad and is currently ranked #26 in League of Legends fics! Please go over to Wattpad and show your support by reading and voting so we can shoot for #1! and as usual stay tuned for updates, love you guys thanks for the support!**

Ringing. There was a faint ringing. But not the kind one would hear from a phone, nothing like that. This particular form of ringing seemed to stem from a brain, a physical feeling that emitted when one was having a headache or aching. The ringing in particular seemed to grow, getting stronger and louder until it finally broke off and a flash of white filled the sight of this individual.

 _What is this? I can't see anything...I can't move._

That was strange, despite wanting to speak this individual couldn't do such a thing and only inner thoughts came through. The white flash would dim, and suddenly be replaced of an image of a person. A woman. It was blurry and the ringing from before came back almost beckoning him to remember the person and see her more clearly. The more the ringing went on, the stronger the pain that surged through the brain until the individual began to force themselves to vividly see the image of this woman-and indeed it would become crystal clear. Whoever this woman was, she had long delicate hair and wore what appeared to be a golden crown of a sort on her head. Her outfit seemed revealing yet it was enough to get anyone wanting to see more-though it was the robe that enveloped her that seemed to stand out the most.

 _Her name...Why do I feel like I know her name?_

It was taking all of their willpower to come up with a name that fit this female. It was on the tip of their tongue-

 _Wait. Tongue? Why does that word seem...inaccurate of me? What am I?_

All these burning questions began to build up, circulating the brain that began to throb and ring in agony. They all stemmed down to one single image-the image of the woman. Who was she!? And why was it so hard to remember her? In fact, why was she the first thing that came to mind? It just didn't make any sense and only made the brain throb with irritating pain.

 _Blast it all! Why can't I remember anything? This is all that woman's fault. Damn that Leblanc, I can't believe that-Wait...Leblanc?_

As soon as the name was spoken, everything seemed to click at once. Evaine Leblanc was the name of the woman he was seeing flash before his eyes and the more he thought the name, the more he was beginning to recover into his memory.

 _I'm a male. Yes that's right! And my name...Viktor. That sounds right but its missing something. I can't be a pathetic man with just a name, surely I-Yes that's right. I'm the machine herald! I'm not a man, that's certain. Not a human one at least, I'm less than human. But this machine has a wife with child, I will see her if its the last thing I do!_

With that thought in mind, Viktor would finally awaken. Or rather, the parts of him that remained did-though truth be told last he remembered he had been torn apart entirely by the chaos storm so the fact that he felt motion in his right arm as he lifted it was rather odd. As his eyes adjust, he could see that his arm wasn't entirely up to code, it was rather rusty and the gears squeaked loudly. Those for certain weren't the original parts he had crafted himself-these parts were mere prototype materials.

Slowly sitting up, Viktor looks down and tenses up seeing that his entire lower half was still missing. All he had in terms of his actual self was his body along with his face and right arm. An exoskeleton linked down his stomach to show where his legs should have been but only wires remained hanging below as he looked around to survey his surroundings. As Viktor finally would get an overview of the area, he saw that this place appeared to be a laboratory of sorts-it almost reminded him of the one he had when he was human.

With a low grunt, the machine herald would push himself off the table was on-only to fall down several feet and hit the hard canvas with a loud _clang!_

"Bloody hell!" The augmented male snaps harshly from the fall since he could feel several of his chest pieces come loose; the bolts starting to hang loose as he sat up and leaned against a wall to attempt and piece them together. It wasn't exactly an easy task however considering his right hand bore parts that were just as old and worn, making his finger motion limited as he let out a groan of frustration and simply remained sitting there. It was obvious that someone had somehow started piecing him together and managed to re-activate his core though who and how was the part that Viktor didn't quite get.

"My core should have been at its final point...I was at my limit, so how is it possible I was brought back? What form of science is this?" The male questioned as he sat there and made a fist several times over to adjust to the hand. What he hated more than anything was that despite being utterly destroyed, he was already being built back together. He knew that as a cyborg it meant there was a higher chance of survival since only metal parts were necessary but it was then that he truly began to understand how valuable human life may be.

"I can be replaced. Over and over again, like its nothing...yet humans peel away and cease to exist after they die" Viktor would mutter to himself as he sighs and would place a hand over his core. If his life essence was entirely crushed, would he die? Would he cease to exist just like a human? It wasn't like he worked the same as mortals since they obviously couldn't survive if their hearts were removed from their chests.

Just then, a pair of feet could be heard shuffling over to the laboratory before the door creaks open. The strange part about it was that Viktor couldn't see anyone when the door opened. The table was in the way of the view but that didn't mean much-unless this person was a dwarf or yordle it was highly unlikely that-

"Oh dear, oh dear! Where is he? What to do, what to do...this can't be happening.." A worried male voice came out and it was all too familiar to Viktor. It was as though the cyborg was seeing flashes of his past catching up to him after all this time-the voice belonged to his former professor when he had attended university at Piltover. None other than the genius yordle himself; Heimerdinger.

But nothing was making any sense even with that bit of information known. Heimerdinger had been one of many who had voted to have Viktor expelled so why was it that the professor had gone out of his way to rebuild and revive Viktor?

A Heimerdinger would turn the corner around the large work table, he'd glance over and spot Viktor through his thick goggles that hid his eyes. The yordle would jump in place, clearly surprised to see the male laying there since he'd assumed Viktor somehow had escaped without his knowledge. "Oh dear! You should't hide out in corners of someone's laboratory like that, could have given me a panic attack, that you could have!" the male's former instructor would scold as he approached.

Viktor would let out a low growl, almost like an animal would make when threatened. That was enough to get the yordle to halt in his tracks and raise his small hands waving them around. "Now now I'm not going to harm you, Viktor. I just want to make sure all your wiring is in place considering you fell off the table and all."

Clenching his augmented fist tightly, the worn out hand would creak and a screw would come loose as Heimerdinger saw and would rush forward only to fall back onto his tiny behind as Viktor swung at him. "Stay back! Do you think I've forgotten what you did? You-everyone in that damned academy cast me out! You all turned your backs on me and suddenly by fixing me up with these cheap pieces you think you can make everything better!?"

Hearing this, the yordle remained quiet since he had no words to say-or rather the words he did want to say wouldn't help the situation one bit. Viktor took that as a means to go on, his voice flaring up with clear passionate anger, "I was forced to create things myself in Zaun-do you know how limited my supplies were? Do you even have the slightest clue what that damned Jayce did!? He ruined everything I had been putting my time and dedication into-Piltover did this! Your people, your city, you! _You_ did this!"

For a long moment no one said a word, it would be dead silent as Heimerdinger seemed to consider what was being said though it was hard to read his expression under his thick goggles. As a minute seems to pass by, the revered inventor opens his mouth deciding to speak to his former student. "Shortly after you were expelled, I looked into something. Your claims that Blitzcrank was your creation were dismissed by everyone at the academy but as for me-I found out the truth. You were right, someone had indeed taken your blueprints and taken credit for your invention, it was wrong and we should have listened,"

Letting out a sigh, the yordle would get up and slowly make his way to Viktor in hopes the augmented male would see to reason. "I couldn't tell the academy the truth, it would ruin their reputation for having turned you away and that was only if they believed me. Its hard enough being a yordle professor and harder when you have to hide your identity just to stay safe..."

Confused, Viktor would glance at the short male in confusion. Did he just say yordle? All this time Viktor had assumed Heimerdinger was a dwarf but that was as common mistake since most yordles hid their true appearances behind a glamour. The professor assumed it was time to reveal his secret; it was only fair to at least give Viktor that much for all the trouble that had evolved from his incident in the academy.

So without hesitation, the yordle professor lets out a sigh and would crush a small crystal he had within his grasp-immediately altering his appearance to that of a furry creature with similar features that he had when he was disguised as a dwarven professor. Viktor couldn't lie, the very sight of his former professor was something he hadn't been expected and even less the fact that he had hidden his identity as a yordle. As the truth is unveiled, Heimerdinger would glance at the herald with a rather proud expression-he seemed to shrug off his fear of being found out for this one moment.

"Surely you know what happens to me if anyone found out I was a yordle...they'd imprison me and experiment me simply because they don't trust my kind. So now you know why I couldn't tell anyone-if they looked into me, they'd eventually find out this truth" the revered inventor explains with his small hands poised in fists. Oddly enough, Viktor wasn't sure if he felt flattered or even more angry by this bit of knowledge he now had. On one hand, he understood it wasn't his professor's fault that he was exiled from Piltover, but on the other hand it felt like an excuse to pity the yordle. And Viktor was beyond the kind of man to show pity.

Though the machine herald was inclined to snap at the yordle and curse his name and his entire race of people, he kept to himself and merely began to crawl around the floor. "If that's all you have to say for yourself I'm leaving. I won't stay here to hear your pitiful story-I won't feel sorry for you or claim I understand at all. Because in the end, it doesn't matter. Not one bit."

Despite knowing full well that insisting anything with the machine herald wouldn't end well, Heimerdinger would rush forward ahead of Viktor and wave his small hands around. "Please wait! You have no legs, at least allow me to fix them for you before you do something reckless or get found out!"

Viktor would lowly growl, clearly irritated as he would glance at the yordle with nothing but rage-was his former professor doing all this because he cared or was it all due to pity? Perhaps all the yordle wanted was to redeem himself for being wrong and the actual feeling wasn't genuine. Either way, the augmented male was certainly stubborn and would shake his head, waving his arm about. "I won't hear it. Stay out of my way...I have somewhere more important I have to be."

For a moment the yordle would fall quiet before he would open his mouth to speak, "This place you're headed to...Is it to see your wife?"

Now that certainly peaked the herald's interest. How was it he had known about Leblanc? He was certain that there wasn't a single person who knew of their relationship-or so he had hoped. But as Heimerdinger would go on, the answer was something that oddly didn't surprise him. "After Noxus surrendered to Ionia...your wife Leblanc was at your feet. According to Leona who was in command of the Ionian army at the time, she never left your side and would have remained there if Leona herself didn't propose we take you back to Piltover and have you fixed up. She took your remains to me and told me everything..."

There was a brief pause as Viktor took this all in, lifting his augmented face as his eyes seemed to shine with hope. "What of my wife? Where did she head to?"

"I can't say for certain. Leona offered her protection in Ionia considering she was still a mage who was formerly allied with Noxus and that made her a fugitive. But to my knowledge, your wife refused the offer and went on her own" the revered inventor would explain quickly, his voice almost a bit too eager to spill the information. It wasn't so much a bad thing though, this was the closes to a peaceful conversation the pair had shared since their days back at the Piltover academy.

As much as Viktor wanted to get up and rush over to find where Leblanc could be, his thoughts dawned on another question that made him fill with anxiety. "How long have I been...dead? How long since the battle with Swain?"

That question was all it took to drain the energy from Heimerdinger's face. He hesitated and scratched behind his furry head. "Well...you see...with the remains I was given and the fact that I had to keep you a secret from the rest of Piltover-it was hard to come by these parts as it is..."

"Quit stalling and just tell me. How long has it been? A few days? Weeks?" Viktor demanded in an urgent tone. He had no time to waste, Leblanc was out there without him and as far as she was concerned he was long gone and dead even with Leona's intentions. Heimerdinger felt his ears flop down fearfully as he nervously fidgets and raises his hands in defense in case the machine herald grew furious. "Well...its been almost three months-"

The augmented male felt as though his chest had become constricted. Was this right? Could it truly be that this whole process of bringing him back to life had taken nearly three whole months? As furious as he was, he didn't even bat an eye and would grimly mutter to himself, "Three months...then there's no time to waste. Leblanc could be anywhere by now. I must find her or send a message that I'm still alive somehow."

"But your feet! They haven't been built yet! You won't get far without feet-at the very least let me finish them for you before you do anything reckless" Heimerdinger would insist as he raises his small paw-like hands in front of Viktor to keep him from going anywhere. With a heavy sigh, the machine herald would pause to weigh his options. It was true that if he was stubborn and left without getting proper legs he would be quite slow and could be caught by Piltover authorities rather quickly. He hated to admit he was wrong or go along with the ideas of others but seeing as he didn't have a choice-

Viktor sighs heavily and would lean back against a stool, balancing himself as he waves his hand around dismissively. "Fine. Do what you want. It matters not to me...just as long as you're quick about it, understand?"

Heimerdinger would nod eagerly and immediately rush over to a small ladder for himself as he climbed up and began gathering small gears, bolts, and so forth. "Yes yes! Of course, that I will! But once this is over and you find your wife...please don't be afraid to mention the fact that I could be a possible godfather to your children!"

"Huuuh?" Viktor felt his head tip to the side, bewildered by the thought that had crossed the inventor's mind. "Give me a break, as if I'll tell her anything like that!" he snaps harshly and looks away with his arms crossed. Though deep down a part of him began to feel something different towards his former professor. It wasn't anger or detest, but rather compassion and admiration for the yordle who was willing to sacrifice his career in order to help him. He'd never say it aloud but-

"Thank you."

"Hm? What was that Viktor?"

"Oh...It's nothing."


	12. Uprising

Even in the darkest halls and alleys of the fallen empire known as Noxus, there were some that would not move on or ever admit defeat. Beneath the barren hallways of the former palace that belonged to Swain, a lone warrior remained at the lowest floor. Even though months had passed since the death of the former grand general, this particular general would find it in him to always visit the dark abyss that harbored the burial ground of Swain's remains (which in truth amounted to simply his robe considering his entire body had been incinerated and ultimately reduced to nothing).

Despite the brief peace that the male had while eyeing the tomb, it wouldn't be enough considering it always seemed to be cut short. Though unlike usual, his squire wouldn't be the one to come down and tell him any news-this time the footsteps that neared him from behind felt less urgent and casual in a sense. "Its been months since the old man passed-why bother coming to a dark depressing place like this brother? What good will it come to even sulk over a dead man? Forget about him and watch what I can do instead...just you wait, the League of Draven will soon-" the voice from behind had begun to boast before being cut short as the general spoke in a bitter and gruff tone that signaled just how little time for banter he had. "If you haven't come to tell me anything of importance I suggest you leave now, Draven. Fulfill your duties as the executioner of Noxus or don't bother me at all."

As the genera's brother came into view, his light wear of armor followed by his large and oddly shaped blades stood out the most. Spinning the blades causally, Draven gazes down at them as he fiddled with his fu manchu mustache. "Come on, spare me the lesson in responsibility. We've all been falling apart ever since the old crow took his long deserved nap-everything is a mess! What good will it do to even return to my post? There's nobody around to give me attention since the subjects are all freaking out! They're behaving like wild rodents, I tell ya!"

For a long moment the general didn't speak, his eyes fixed to the tomb before he turned his head ever so slightly towards his loud-mouthed brother. "Which is why now more than ever we must give them the iron fist and remind them who's in charge. I am the Hand. The Hand of Noxus and if they will not listen, I'll spill blood until they do. This war is not over-far from it."

"How scary~ the big bad general Darius is gonna go out in the front lines and swing that rusty ax around? Don't you think you're too old for that kinda stuff brother? Leave it all to me, you can just sit yourself down on that throne and watch me in all my glory" Draven boasts smugly with a wicked grin crossing his face. The general who claimed to be the Hand of Noxus gave a rather deadpan stare to his brother, his eyes cold and unwavering. "What good will it do to have you go out and nag the enemy to death? You'd sooner make their ears bleed than do any actual damage, Draven."

The executioner scowls and would clench his fists, stepping towards his brother boldly. "Hey now, what was that? Sounds to me like you're letting that power get to your thick skull brother...if it weren't for that tin can, Swain wouldn't be dead and he'd still be the one pulling the strings. You got lucky-face it, brother."

As true as those words may have been, Darius didn't take too kindly to those words and with one stare Draven knew he had overstepped his boundaries and takes a step back. "Whoa whoa, what's with the stare! Luck or not, you're the strongest by default now!"

"That may be so, but I hadn't intended to inherit control of the entire Noxian army through these means. Whatever is left of the army that is-" the heavily armored male would state flatly as he shuts his eyes and shakes his head, clearly frustrated that his rivalry with Swain had come to a halt. "So is it true that the machine herald also perished during the battle with Swain? He is no more?"

Draven nods his head, not bothering with his usual banter since he figured Darius wouldn't appreciate any further comments. Though the silence seemed to bother the executioner as he noted a look of deep thought on Darius's face. "What is it, brother? Something bothering ya?"

"I heard rumors that the machine herald wasn't alone...the traitor was there with him, wasn't she?" the general would demand to which Draven raises a brow-caught off guard by the suddenness of the question before he'd nod. "She was, but who cares about the bitch? She's no good to us now."

"She not only left our army to have a pitiful romance with a machine, but she's part of the reason why our grand general is dead and our people are in dismay. Leblanc is to blame for our current state-its bad enough that she deserted us but worse so that our troops idiotically let her go free at the battlefield" Darius would snap in frustration as he narrows his eyes and his hands balled up into tight fists. After a brief pause, the executioner sighs heavily and twirls one of his blades within his grasp, "Let me guess...you want me to find the treacherous bitch and bring her head to ya?"

Darius was silent for a moment before he turns his head to look at Draven and would curtly reply, "Can you do it?"

The general's brother would flash a grin, letting out a long confident whistle. "You know I can, brother. The League of Draven is officially under way~"

Though the damage to Ionia had been great during the long and hard fought battle that ended the reign of Swain, there was much progress made as buildings were nearly finished and citizens wandered around the streets chatting away without an ounce of worry. They were all completely unaware that there were a select few of Noxus that hadn't given up but a majority of the rift had long assumed that Ionia and the surrounding empires had succeeded in winning the near endless war.

One of the few buildings that hadn't been damaged during the war, however, was none other than the prison which had originally held Viktor and Leblanc. Within the walls of the prison, the interior seemed more like a comfortable living space than anything else.

There was a largely rounded mattress that not only looked but was indeed soft to the touch. The walls were painted a vibrant purple and the floors a dark hue of marble as several dimly lit candles surrounded the "cell". To top it all off there was a small tidy table, completely made of wood and shaven to the point that the surface was perfectly smooth.

Sitting up on the mattress, a woman would stretch as she let out a heavy yawn, slowly rubbing her eyes afterward as she squints from the glaring sun that would enter from the window sill (it just so happened that this particular room was one of the select few in the prison that even had the luxury of a window). The woman's hair had been tied up in a bun as she slept but now that she was awake she would fix her style so that the hair slid back down beneath her shoulders in its usual long form. For a moment there was a brief pause as the long-haired female gently ran her hand across her stomach and felt the small bump that belonged to her three and a half-month-old baby. A faint smile graces the features of the woman as she proceeded to lay on her back and caress her stomach while her eyes surveyed the dark ceiling that happened to be the one spot that still made this place feel like a prison despite the welcoming appearance her cell gave off.

An abrupt knock on the door would force the female to sit upright out of instinct, her gaze fixed on the knob that shook slightly before it turned and the door would open inwards.

"Good morning~ Did you sleep well Leblanc?" a cheery voice called out belonging to a rather energetic Vastayan female known as Ahri. In her hands appeared to be a metal tray covered with a circular top.

Rolling her eyes, the female mage would cross her legs as she leans back against the mattress and watches while Ahri enters the cage and sets the tray down across the empty table. "I was sleeping fine until you decided to burst into my lonely little cell."

Ahri felt her ears twitch and flatten a bit, her eyes squinting as she appeared to pout. "Oh don't be like that! It's your room, not a cell! You're the only one with special treatment and meals!" the Vastayan would call out joyfully trying to cheer up the cold distant mage. Yet despite the words that Ahri insisted upon, Leblanc didn't seem to agree as her eyes remained as bland as ever. "This is a cell. Inside of a prison. I'm a prisoner. No matter how you claim to treat me or how special my treatment...the fact remains that I can't get out of this place."

The cheerful female felt her tails stop swaying as she offers a hesitant smile. "A-Ah well...That's something you'd have to discuss with Leona...she's the one in charge of what happens around this place and-"

"Enough excuses, just tell your little red-headed friend that I'm sick of this place. You expect me to give birth in a place like this?" the female deceiver spoke flatly to which Ahri would quickly shake her head and raise her hands in defense. "Hey now, no one's saying you're going to stay in here _that_ long!"

Again, Leblanc would challenge the female with a cold stare that only seemed to show how little patience she had for the prison. "Bring me all the fancy meals you like and make this cell as cozy as you please, it won't change the fact that I can't leave at my own will."

There would be a rather long pause after Leblanc had made it clear she despised being kept against her will. Ahri almost made no effort to say anything else as her mouth opened and closed since she was already on the verge of irritating the deceiver further. As an entire minute of quiet approached, the nine-tailed fox would nervously laugh and take a step back. "I'm just gonna-grab Leona and be right back, okay? Okay!" She'd say before turning away to walk out quickly, shutting the door behind her.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Leblanc eyes the metal tray that still hid the food underneath. "She forgot to tell me today's menu. Didn't even take off the cover...honestly, must I do everything myself?" the woman shakes her head and would lift the metal cover to be greeted by a steaming plate of ribeye steak drizzled in a rich wine sauce and a side of vegetables. For once, Leblanc actually seemed to be satisfied, her nostrils slowly closing as she sniffed the steam rising out of the tray to be engulfed by the rich scent of the steak. It wasn't until she went for the utensils that she realized there hadn't been any left behind for her.

Running a hand along her forehead, Leblanc clicks her tongue. "That fool forgot the knife and fork. You're joking. Honestly, my patience has run out and I can't even vent to you Viktor-" she'd say aloud before falling silent. Her eyes lowered to her lap as her hands balled into fists. Despite the months that had passed since that day, she could never forget the moment her lover had disappeared forever (or so she thought, unaware of his recent revival). "I miss that stubborn idiotic man. How foolish of me...Here I was thinking I had gotten past that" the female mage whispers softly, placing a hand across her stomach as she drew a breath. "Perhaps if the little one turns out to be a boy, I'll name him after you, Viktor."

With that thought in mind, Leblanc sighs and lays back down on her bed turning away from the food and curling up into fetal position with the sheets shifting underneath her as the sun drew further into the sky to signal noon-though to the mage, the day was already over and she simply wished to sleep away the painful memories.


End file.
